Scandal in the Infield-ON HIATUS
by Don'tLetThemGetYouDown
Summary: I felt her move against me, making me groan. She giggled. "How long have you been awake?" She laughed and turned around to face me. "Not long, but I didn't want to disrupt you from molesting me." I shook my head rolling, my eyes. She wanted molesting? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella and her stepsister, Rosalie, have been left a baseball team by  
their father, who recently died. Everything's now changed up for the  
team, as Bella is now the one who manages it. How will the team deal  
with it all? Will romance bloom? ExB/AH/AU/OOC.  
**

**Haha, bet you didn't think I would be back so soon! But I am! :P. Ok so read and tell me what you think. Also thanks a bunch to my Beta, twilight-is-lovee. She's the best ever, especially since she came up with a whole bunch of the plot and helps me with all of my stories! And even though she's not only read my chapter's but fixed them she always reviews :) **

**Ok now on with the reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but when I'm rich and older I plan to own a midget named Billy-Bob! (Sorry to all short people out there, I'm short too.)**

**EPOV**

"Charlie is dead."

Those were the words that started it all. Three simple words.

Separately, they were harmless, but put together, they were lethal.

"What?" I cried. I turned to Jacob Black as he nodded.

"D-E-A-D, dead," He sighed. "Kicked the bucket, took the big nap, bought the farm, pushing up daises—"

"I got it!" I shouted.

Jacob was new on the team, and he was rather annoying, as I soon found out. Lucky me had the locker next to him, and he had the strange notion that we were friends.

I couldn't believe it, though. Charlie had been at our baseball game yesterday.

Charlie Swan owned the South Bay Tasmanians. He _was_ the South Bay Tasmanians. He had been since he had become a billionaire back in the fifties.

With him dead, who was going to own the team now?

Emmett McCarty slunk over, fell to the bench, and sat down. "It really sucks. Who knows what's going to happen to the team?"

I had known Emmett since college when we played together on the school's team. Luckily, we both got drafted for the same team when we finished school.

Jasper Whitlock walked over and threw his towel at Emmett. "I heard he left the team to the girls."

Jasper had been dating my sister, Alice, basically since I started the team, even though she had still been in college and still was.

"The girls?" Jacob asked with a dumbfounded look.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Charlie's daughters," I said quietly.

"I've never met either of them," he said. "Or seen them."

"That's because Charlie has—had—strict rules when it came to them. He didn't allow them anywhere near us," Jasper said.

Emmett smirked. "The oldest one is _hot._"

"And as you can see, it was for good reason," I said, smacking Emmett on the top of the head. "Be respectful."

**BPOV**

"Your father is dead," Mike said. "It's very unfortunate, but life goes on, and we must get control of this team."

I nodded somberly as I brushed any lint off my blouse.

"Everything will be okay," Mike said, standing behind me and fixing his blond hair in the mirror.

Mike was an arrogant bastard. I was the first to admit it. His slight build, sun-kissed skin, blond hair, and blue eyes made him think he had the right to be. He was also Charlie's agent, in a way. He was the one who set up all the interviews and such, sort of like a publicist. He also did the work of an assistant, so I suppose he was an important part of Charlie's life. Therefore, I had to be nice to him. He knew practically _everything _about the business.

"Ready to meet those stinky men?" he asked with a disgusted face.

I sighed.

I really wish Rose would've been here, but she was too busy taking care of her car designing business to care about the last and only thing that dad had left us.

Well, my dad.

Rosalie was only my stepsister of a brief marriage between my dad and Rosalie's mother. We had become close during those brief months and then stayed that way after the divorce, even going to college together and sharing our dorm.

"Do I have a choice?"

**EPOV**

"My name is Bella Swan," she said to us.

I rubbed my eyes furiously when she came in.

There was no way that this could be Charlie's daughter! She was stunning! She had deep brown eyes with deep brown hair. Her body curved in all the right places, and she had legs that never seemed to end.

"_Damn,_" Jacob mumbled, leaning against the lockers. "No wonder she was never allowed near us."

It was official. I was in trouble.

**BPOV**

I didn't let anything show to these guys.

That was the way Dad liked it.

He never wanted us around the guys here.

We, Rosalie and I, were supposed to stay away from them by all means necessary, but I was never really clear on why. Probably had something to do with the fact that my mom was now married to a baseball player.

But he loved this team. Sometimes more than I thought he loved me.

"I know most of you are still in shock of the death of my father. I know I still am." I hesitated for a moment. "But life goes on and so does the world."

I stopped for a pause and looked around the room. I noticed most of the players from the tabloids. And then I saw him.

Edward Cullen.

He had copper hair and beautiful green eyes.

I knew why the tabloids had picked him. He was amazingly handsome, and at the same time, innocent looking.

I sighed and decided to get this over with.

"From now on, there will be drug testing administered every week and before _all_ games."

The room stayed quiet.

"We will have a new confidentiality clause. For those of you who don't understand, that means statements are made through us, and only approved interviews."

A murmur went through the room.

"Also a conduct clause. No wild outings or shenanigans. One violation will involve suspension from the team. Permanently. Without their pay."

They began to get rowdy.

"Quiet!" I called. "One more clause. Finally, all teammates are required a _real_ high school education. Determined by my tutors. Those who fail will have to be tutored until they can."

Some of the teammates began to yell and shout.

"Quiet!" Mike called from behind me.

"I should advise all of you right now. My tutors and doctors cannot be bribed in any way. I have had them thoroughly investigated. They are all paid more than you could ever give them. They also have no interest in sports or what happens to you. And we know anything that could possibly be used for blackmail."

The teammates groaned quietly, but otherwise agreed.

_Let the games begin…_

**Ok, so now that that's overrrrr, let's get on with it! You know you want to REVIEW! You know you wanna! I want at least 10 reviews by the next time I update! Which will be either Thursday at the earliest or this weekend. **

**I'm sorry but I have to work at my local Seaquarium for another week to get my community hours and I've just recently found out that they are bloodsucking leeches who totally abuse their animals instead of conserving them and that their last killer whale tried to get out of his tank and headbutted the glass and killed himself in the process. **

**Sorry, to depress you guys no more talk of that! **

**So get on with it and hit that stupid little green button and REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I got 22 reviews for the first chapter so I felt that I had to update. So I wrote this when I was waiting for my dad for half an hour after work because he gets out at 5 n I got out at like 4:40 today. Ok but anyway, I'm not too proud of it but my Beta Twilight-is-lovee thought it was good. (I think she has to say that because she's my Beta lol) **

**Also if you have any suggestions of stuff you'd want to see in the story leave it in a REVIEW and I might use it :) **

**Ok onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own the 1st and 6th season of Charmed :)**

**EPOV  
**  
The next morning was one of the most hectic of my life. The entire team was required to go take an aptitude test immediately. We got no time to study, and no one so much as mentioned what was even going to be on the test.

I wasn't worried much, though. Emmett and I went to Harvard, even though it was through scholarships. It gave me the option to go pre-med. Emmett, on the other hand, pretty much slacked off, but I knew he was smart. He was also a math wiz, surprisingly.

He said that it helped with his baseball. He was able to estimate the force and the speed of the ball, and from the distance, he was able to calculate when to hit the ball. He was the only one who could.

That annoying blonde guy, Mike, took us one at a time into what was previously Charlie's office, each of us took it. I didn't find it too difficult, and Jasper and Emmett didn't seem to either. Jacob, on the other hand...

He took two hours when we took half an hour.

I snickered when he came out of the room.

"She is so hot," Jacob said when he came out of her office later that day.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"She wanted to tell me my test scores," he said quickly.

I snickered. I could see Emmett's smirk as he slid up behind me on the bench.

"And?" Emmett asked. "How'd you do?"

"Fine," Jacob mumbled and started taking his uniform out of his locker.

"Sure," I said.

"Edward!" I heard Bella's angelic voice call out.

"Looks like it's my turn." I stood up. "I hope I do 'fine.'" I laughed and walked away.

I walked into Char—Bella's—office and sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

She sat on the chair on the other side of the desk and typed without even looking up.

I couldn't help but stare at her as she didn't look at me. She was wearing a pair of reading glasses and her hair was up in a bun, which only added to the librarian fantasy that my mind was creating.

She sighed and looked up from the computer making me sit up in the chair.

"That bad?" I asked with a shrug.

I knew it was a lie. That test was easier than a hooker who worked for a casino.

"Not you," she said and took off her glasses slowly. "The rest of the team."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you and a few others scored off the charts," she said.

"I figured. You don't get a pre-med degree without a bit of smarts." I smirked.

"Right," she said, rolling her eyes slightly.

Was I coming off cocky? I hadn't meant to. Damn.

_Slow your roll, Romeo. _

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Why'd you call me in here?"

"Oh," she said realizing that she had. "I just wanted to let you know that you were fine and so was your drug test."

"Oh, well, thank you," I said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you would do that bad." She opened a file that was on her desk. "You went to Harvard?"

I nodded.

"I went to Yale." She smiled.

"Really?" I asked. "I wonder if I ever saw you at a game." I moved up to the desk and leaned my chin on my hands.

"I doubt it," she said with a small smile. "I didn't go to any."

"Why not?" I asked curiously. I was pretty sure she wouldn't have a problem getting a ticket or an offer.

"Sports aren't my thing." She laughed.

"Interesting coming from the woman who runs a baseball team," I said.

She laughed. "Well it's not like the team's ever won a world cup."

I chuckled. "It's a world series."

"I guess I should know that, huh?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, well, I think that's all," Bella said, standing up and walking around to where my chair was.

She held her hand out to me and I grabbed it, standing up. She walked closer to me and tripped.

"Whoa!" I called and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her up to me.

"Thanks," she mumbled into my chest.

I laughed. "You're welcome."

**BPOV**

I looked up at him when he was holding me, and I couldn't hold the blush that rose in my cheeks. I couldn't believe I had just tripped in front of the star player of my team. Well, it wasn't like I hadn't already embarrassed myself in front of him.

_World cup. _I was such an idiot.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Trust me, it happens all the time. You have no idea."

He smiled, and I felt a warm tingling run throughout my body. He was so perfect. I could feel even more of him when I pressed my hand against his chest. I had to hold in my moan. He was amazing.

"I seem to be embarrassing myself all over the place," I said as I pushed myself off him and walked back over to my chair, but didn't sit in it.

"It's no trouble at all," he said. "But to help you out, I think I should take you to the next Harvard-Yale game."

I chuckled. There was no way that this amazing man was asking me out on a date. Or a pity-date, depending on how you look at it.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," I said, smiling as happily as I could.

"I'm serious," he said and walked around the desk to where I was standing. "I want to take you to the game. It's an experience every ivy-leaguer should have."

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. "I don't seem to be too popular to the team lately; I wouldn't want to ruin your rep."

"I don't pay attention to things like that," he said, walking closer to me.

"If I say 'yes,' will you leave?"

"Promise." He smiled a dazzling smile.

"Fine. I'll go."

He smiled and left my office, leaving me quite… dazzled. Edward Cullen was going to be the death of me.

**Ok well thats it and I have to say my Beta is amazing because she always have the best ending lines. **

**Also if I get more than 22 REVIEWS for this chapter which is what I got last time I'll update soon. And I'd suggest that because I'm not updating this weekend because both me and my Beta are on vaca and she's on until Monday :/**

**Plus it would be nice because today I got stuck handing out T-shirts at the sucky camp (that abuses animals) and I tripped on a box and fell on another box and now I have a bruise the size of my Blackberry Curve on my thigh and there are no hot guys to kiss it for me :(**

**Ok now you know how it goes, hit that stupid green button right under this sentence and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it was so long. I know the chapter's pretty short but the next two are pretty long. I'm not sure when I'll post the next but if I get at least 25 reviews I'll post it tonight, or tommorow morning. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

**E POV**

"Hey batter, batter. Hey batter, batter. Hey batter, batter SWING!" Emmett called as we swung at the baseballs coming at us repeatedly.

"Emmett!" I yelled. He was so annoying.

"God, Emmett. You crack me up!" Jacob laughed as he slapped his knee.

I shook my head and held my bat while swinging it at the ball. I really wished I was swinging at Jacob's head.

Jasper just shook his head and watched as I continuously swung at the balls and missed more than a couple times.

"What's wrong, man?" Emmett asked and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "I don't know," I mumbled honestly.

"Look out!" Tyler called from across the field. "Here comes the Wicked Witch of the East!"

I turned around and saw Bella walking in our direction. I was positive that she heard that. Her face flashed for a second with hurt and then it was back to stone cold. I looked and noticed Mr. Annoying, Mike, and another woman.

She was tall, and blond and sophisticated. She seemed to be the opposite of Bella, but they held onto each other as if they were dear friends.

"It's the other sister." Emmett _giggled_. Yes, folks, Emmett McCarty giggled. "She's pretty." He smiled goofily.

_Did he really just say that?_

Jasper smacked him on the back of the head and rolled his eyes.

"Yum," Jacob said and came next to me. "Bella's looking fine."

"Back away, Black," I growled, not wanting that disgusting Neanderthal near me.

"Why do you want her?" he asked with an honest expression. "Because I call dibs. I called her hot first."

I shook my head.

"Hey guys!" Bella called as she walked closer to us. "I wanted to introduce you to Rosalie. She's my sister and owns the other half of the team. She won't be around as often, but she _will_ have a say in the team."

"Boo!" a bunch of guys called.

I rolled my eyes. Poor Bella. She was only trying to make the team the best it could be. I turned and saw Emmett still staring at Rosalie.

"Isn't she amazing?" he asked.

"She hasn't said anything," I pointed out.

Bella had done all the talking for her, and they were already headed to the front row stadium seats to watch us practice.

"Need. That," Emmett growled, and he began to walk over with a glazed look in his eyes. I noticed that Rosalie had walked away to go to the food stand and Emmett was behind her trailing her like a lost puppy.

"That is the best piece of ass I've seen in a while," Jacob commented as he looked at Bella.

"I told you to stop," I growled.

He scoffed. "Right. See you, man."

And then he walked into the opposite side of the field.

_Son of a..._

**BPOV**

I looked over at the team as Mike talked aimlessly about something I had no interest in. I saw Edward talking to Jacob and looking particularly upset. Jacob walked away and Edward shook his head. He looked over at me and smiled his dazzling smile.

I blushed and looked away to see the rest of the team mumbling angrily towards us. Edward continued smiling at me before perfectly turning back and hitting the ball that was thrown at him.

"Are you listening to me?" Mike asked as I turned back to him.

"Never," Rosalie said as she walked back from the food stand and sat next to me.

"Nice," he snarled at her.

They didn't tend to get along too well.

"Who's that?" Rosalie asked and pointed to Emmett, who was walking towards Edward now.

"That's Emmett McCarty," I said.

"Really?" She smirked. "I just talked to him."

I looked at her questioningly. She just shrugged and leaned closer to me so that Mike wouldn't hear.

"What's with you and Cullen?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Please. Your little smirks and secret smiles don't fool me." She snapped. "He likes you, I can tell."

"Shut up," I muttered.

* * *

"Don't worry about it Rose," I said over the phone. "I'm going to wait for the tow truck, but I just wanted to let you know where I was."

"If you're sure," she said hesitantly.

"It's ok; don't worry. I'll just go into my office," I assured her.

"I told you that you needed a new car," she scolded me.

"Alright, Mom. Good bye," I said and hung up the phone before she could respond.

I was about to dial the tow truck when I heard his velvety voice.

"Need a ride?"

**Alright guys I know you want to read the next chapter and see what happens! The sooner you hit that button the sooner I'll update and if I get 25 then I'll update tonight. That's all I really have to say except I hope that you have a good Friday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is the longest chapter I've written so far, so I hope that you guys like it :), I posted it even though I've yet to reach the 25 REVIEWS I wanted for the last chapter but I hope that this one will at least get more than the last chapter. Pretty please with Edward on top :/**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**EPOV**

Well, what was I supposed to do? I heard her talking on the phone about how she was stranded here, and she looked so amazing in that skirt that flowed in the wind and that tight tank top on under her jacket. It made me want to take her on the floor.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

She sighed and looked at her watch. "I live kind of far."

"That's fine," I said.

"Like in another state," she added.

"Then why the hell do you drive here every day?" I asked with a laugh.

She shrugged.

"Come on," I said.

"No seriously, I couldn't," she enforced.

I heard the bang of the lightning, and I could see that the storm—the one that the weathermen had been predicting—heading on the horizon.

"Please, it's going to rain soon, and I don't mind," I guaranteed her.

She seemed to be struggling for a moment, and then there was a huge thunder, which made her jump. "Okay," she said quickly.

I nodded towards my car, which was the only other left in the parking lot.

I ran over and opened the door for her, and she scoffed lightly as I closed it once she was inside.

I dashed over to my side as I could feel the rain start.

"So where do you live?" I asked as I started the car.

"In Forks, it's about an hour out," she said, looking out the window at the rain.

"I know where that is. My sister lives around there," I said, surprised myself.

I had been there plenty of times with all the parties that Alice had thrown. She threw a new one almost every weekend.

"So, how are things going?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Uh…" she mumbled, and she seemed to be smashed into the car seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, you are going kind of fast," she noted, pointing at my speedometer, which was at least thirty miles over the speed limit.

"Sorry, I have a need for speed," I said. "And I wanted to take you somewhere," I whispered to myself.

"It's okay," she said, obviously not hearing the last part, or at least ignoring it. "I'll just keep my eyes on the floor. What were you saying before?"

"I asked how things were going," I said.

"Oh," she said gently.

"That doesn't sound like a good 'oh,'" I said.

"Well, the team doesn't exactly seem to like me," she said sadly.

"Of course they do," I told her reassuringly. "They're just a little hard to warm up to."

"It's okay; you don't have to lie to me. I know they hate the fact that I'm pushing all these rules and regulations on them."

"_Well_…" I stretched out the word to make it sound a few syllables longer. "They're just not used to be controlled like I am." I placed a hand on my chest with a smile.

She laughed.

"Well, you and only a few others. The others are, well, not enthusiastic."

"You could say that again."

She sighed and turned to me in the seat. "Can I confess something to you?" she asked.

I pulled into a parking lot and nodded. "Come on, I know something that makes all confessions better."

She looked at me curiously and couldn't see outside the window into the rain. "Stay until I come get you," I said.

She nodded, and then I scurried over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. I held an umbrella open for her and made sure she didn't get wet until we were inside.

"Very nice," she commented when she noticed where we were.

We were at a Cold Stone. I always came here whenever I visited Forks. I was as fat ass when it came to ice cream and sprinkles. To be honest, I had been fantasying about it ever since she said that she lived in Forks, and since I shaved twenty minutes off the commute with my driving, this was perfect.

We took our orders and sat down at the table with our cones. Cones instead of the bowls; how more perfect for each other could we be?)

"So what did you have to confess?" I questioned.

She sighed and leaned closer to me to make sure no one heard us.

I doubted anyone would, since there was only us and an elderly couple. Oh, and the employees, but still.

"I have to fire Tyler," she sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Not only did he test positive for steroids, he had drugs in his system as well."

I looked at her shocked. Tyler? I had no idea.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean he has kids and a wife…"

She nodded. "It was cocaine. I offered to put him in a rehabilitation program, and he threw a fit."

"I'm sorry," I said.

She nodded. "Well what was there to do? He doesn't want the help, so I can't do anything."

"You know," I said. "You're doing great things for this team, Bella."

She scoffed and took a lick of her ice cream. I was distracted for a moment as I saw her tongue but quickly regained my composure.

"I'm serious. They might not realize it now but you are. You're doing something revolutionary in baseball. No one has ever cared so much about their team to do all these things. I mean, you bring in a tutor and work hard to find people who couldn't be bribed. You're willing to throw off one of the best players on the team because he has a problem and refuses to get help," I said in an amazed voice.

She laughed and blushed. Oh, how I loved that blush.

"Thank you, Edward."

I nodded. I reached over and grabbed her hand. "The team will warm up because you only have their best interest in heart and are making them the best they can be to the best of their abilities."

She nodded and looked down at our hands.

"I just wonder if I'm really doing the best I can or being dumb in doing those things. I'll probably end up running this team straight into the ground."

I sighed and rubbed her hand. "Bella, you are doing something amazing, don't doubt that. You're father would be so proud."

She smiled, and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"We should go," she said standing up and throwing away her ice cream. "It's late."

Disappointingly, I stood up, dumped out the rest of my ice cream, and then followed her back to the car. It had stopped raining finally.

"Bella," I said as I held the door open for her. "You have ice cream on your face."

She tried to wipe it off and missed.

I held her face in my hand and wiped it off. "It was on your nose," I said softly while still staring at her.

She nodded.

I heard a click and turned around to look.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" she asked curiously.

"Never mind," I said as I helped her into the car, angry at myself.

I was having a moment, and I had completely ruined it for a click.

FML.

**Ok, so that's it once I get more REVIEWS than the last chapter, I'll post up the new chapter, and its a really good one...so REVIEW, please.**

**Please**

**Please**

**Oh and I hope you all had a good 4th of July if you're an american, if not, then I hope you had a nice weekend, lol.**

**Ok now REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so you guys went over how many I had for the last chapter so from now on what I'm going to try and do is update when I get more reviews than the last chapter. Since that number is slowly diminishing it should be really fast :( even though I have 70 author alerts and I know that I have more than that reading this story...**

**Ok, well the next chapter will be up soon hopefully for you guys but it has yet to be Beta'd because mine was out until yesterday and I don't want to bombard her as soon as she comes back. **

**Now I know you all really want to read so go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I will own a Victorian house when I grow older. **

**BPOV**

_That slimy son of a bitch. _

"This is bad," Mike sung.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Mike," I snarled and leaned over my desk as I did.

I looked over at the magazine that had Edward on the cover. It was from last night when we were out together.

I was luckily unidentified, since you couldn't see my face, but having Edward back in the headlines was exactly the opposite of what I had been trying to do.

But it wouldn't be long until someone figured it out.

Then we would get even more tabloids on our back.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. There was no way I could deal with that too.

"Do you want me to bring Cullen in here?" He smirked.

I sighed. "Yeah, and when you bring him in…"

He smiled. "Yes?"

"Stay out," I said.

**EPOV**

"Way to go, man," Jacob said, slapping me on the back when I came inside the locker room.

"What are you talking about, Black?" I snapped. I really did not want him to ruin my post-Bella mood.

Last night had been one of the most enjoyable of my life, so much that I even went online and searched until I found out when the next Harvard-Yale game was and bought us tickets on the fifty-yard line.

The only downside was that it wasn't for about another five months.

And I wasn't sure I was willing to wait that long.

"Pissing off the boss within two weeks of her having been here." He smirked and handed me a tabloid rag.

"Oh shit," I said.

**EDWARD CULLEN'S NEW FLAVOR OF THE WEEK**

There was a picture of me outside my car last night with Bella's back to the camera. The way it was angled as I took the ice cream off her nose made it look like we were… well, kissing. Not that that would be a bad thing, I believed.

"That's not good," I mumbled and flipped to the page with the article. I skimmed through it to see what it said. Nothing too solid. It seemed like they didn't know anything; there wasn't even really a point to the article. They didn't even mention Bella's name. Apparently, the photographer didn't see her face, so she remained nameless. I knew I heard a click last night.

"Cullen!" I looked to see Mike smirking, and he leaned against the door to Bella's office. "Ms. Swan would like to see you."

I slammed the paper into Jacob's chest and pushed him away.

I walked into the office and slammed the door in Mike's face.

"I'm so sorry about that article; I swear I had nothing to do with it," I said immediately as I walked into her office.

"It's okay," she said with a comforting smile. "I know you didn't."

"Oh," I said and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Well, I figured if you had, you would've ratted me out to a tabloid, you would've at least used my name," she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"I'm sorry, for creating this whole situation," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well…" She played with her fingers nervously. "If I hadn't let you give me a ride yesterday, we wouldn't have had this whole problem."

"It's okay," I said with a disbelieving look. "Honestly, I had fun." I sighed. "I like going out with you."

"Oh," she said, looking down with a blush.

There was a banging on the door. "Cullen, practice is starting!"

It was Mike.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said and smiled at her. "I guess I better go."

She nodded. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," I said before I could stop myself.

_Stupid._

She laughed at my eagerness. "Can you please call Tyler in here? We need to talk."

I nodded somberly. "Of course."

**BPOV**

I sighed, looking at the photo of Edward and I talking in front of the car, even though that wasn't what it looked like was happening.

I couldn't believe that they hadn't seen who I was. That was amazing.

I just wanted to sigh with relief. I would hate for Edward to get in trouble with the team because of me.

I wasn't stupid, and no matter what Edward would say, I knew that the team would most likely never like me.

I really was just trying to make them better. I mean, if they were going to get in trouble, wouldn't it be better that I do it quietly, so that maybe if they ever made it up, no one would ever really have to know? I thought it was.

I looked out my window to see the team practicing on the field. When they were all focusing, they were perfectly synchronized. It was almost impossible to believe that any of these guys would do anything to jeopardize their game when they obviously loved it so much.

I saw Tyler walking over from the window, and sighed. I really didn't want to do this. I sat at my desk and waited for him to come in.

"Sup?" he asked as he sat down. He didn't look particularly interested in sitting there.

"Tyler, we need to talk."

"Bout?" He looked around with a bored expression.

"The drugs, Tyler," I said.

I really didn't want to drag this on for long; it was going to be hard enough as it was.

"Drugs?" He laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'd never do drugs."

"Tyler, your test came out positive," I responded.

"That's so stupid. If I was taking drugs, why would I take a _drug_ test?" he snapped.

"Tyler," I sighed. "Don't lie to me."

He sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "What are you going to do?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"You." I handed him a brochure from my desk drawer. "If you go to rehab, no one has to know. You're going on vacation with your family for a while. If not, you're fired."

"No one has to know," he mumbled. "Yeah, right."

"I have researched this place very well and have talked to some of the people who have been there. They were very happy there, and they have a one hundred percent guarantee. You can stay there for a couple of months and then come out for the first game. Depending on what your doctors say, you can come back."

He didn't say anything, but rather looked down at the floor.

"Just think of it this way," I said with a calm expression. "If you go, you get better, no one finds out, you get to keep your career, your family's taken care of while you're gone, and no one is the wiser."

He looked at me with sad eyes and nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

"That all I ask." I sighed, relieved, completely glad I didn't have to fire anyone. "Alright. Now, go to the locker room and tell the team that you're going on vacation."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," he said, rolling his eyes before walking out.

I slumped down into my chair as soon as he left. _Boy_ was it tiring almost firing someone.

**Ok, well what do you guys think? **

**Tell me in a REVIEW. Also I'm going to start putting my favorite REVIEW from the last chapter on to prove that I really do read them. **

**This one is from: desireeann14**

**yum i love coldstone. there isnt one anywhere near forks but do you know what  
forks does have? a friggin EDWARD SUNDAE! yum! LOL  
I'd be like i'll take the edward and the toppings, hold the ice cream!  
ahahaha!**

**Idk why but I particularly loved that one, it was probably the Edward sundae part lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So my Favorite review from the last chapter?**

**Ellete Hale**

**When is Mike gonna get fired. He pisses me off. I was scared Tyler would go  
all roid-rage on Bella. that would have been crazy but all to possible. I  
would have loved to see Edward kick his ass though. Jake is very annoying in a  
good way i think (it could be worse thoough). I like Jake annoying, maybe  
somebody could bitchslap him for saying some stupid shit oneday *giggles* (i  
crack myself up)! Love you for writing! Keep up the wonderful work!  
**

**It totally cracked me up, and I figured she deserved a shout out since I bullied her into leaving a review for this story ;) lol. **

**Ok so onto some Edward and Bella cuteness :) ohhhh and a new friend.**

**Disclaimer: No because Stephenie Meyer is a mean, mean lady. **

**EPOV**

I felt horrible when I could see Tyler leave Bella's office sadly. He didn't say anything but told everyone that he had a family emergency and left.

I wanted to go and talk to Bella, but I didn't feel like listening to the guys today.

They were already cheering me on for getting Bella "pissed" about the article. Even though apparently, she was not upset by it.

I didn't know why.

After practice, we all ran back into the locker room and began changing.

"I'm so tired," Jasper complained as he arched his back.

"That's what exercising does, wimp," Emmett teased.

Jasper rolled his eyes and walked into the showers, and Emmett followed, leaving me alone with Jacob.

"So what did the broad say?" he asked, motioning towards Bella's office.

"She didn't say anything," I said and grabbed my jeans and put them on. There was no way I was taking a shower with Jacob blabbing in my ear the whole time.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive."

"I think she wants me _so _bad." He smirked and leaned against his locker.

I growled and really wanted to beat his ass into the ground.

"What, you got a crush on her or something?" he laughed.

"You can have her when I'm done." His smirk got even wider. "I like to hit it and quit it."

My fist clenched, and I was about to wring his neck when I heard a voice.

"Hello? Is anyone here? If there is, cover up anything you don't want seen because I'm coming in anyway."

_Alice._

I shook my head.

Of course, only she would go into a boys' locker room without caring about the fact that she could see any guy naked, and that her boyfriend would willingly beat that man up.

"Alice!" I called and walked away from Jacob. "What are you doing here?"

She bounced over to me and giggled. "I missed my big brother." She hugged me tightly, and I patted her on the back. "I wanted to go get some dinner with you."

"Yeah, it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that your boyfriend was here, too, right?"

She laughed. "No, silly. That was just a bonus."

I shook my head. "Sit here." I pointed to a bench. "I'm going to put on a shirt, and then we can go."

I walked back to my locker without bothering to check if she was doing what I told her to.

"Who—"

"My sister. Say something, and I will slam you into the wall and kill you without a second thought," I growled.

Jasper came out of the shower. "What about your sister?"

"She's here," I said.

"She is?" he asked, smiling. He put on his shirt and pants quickly. "Alice?"

I heard her squeal, and she ran around to him and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Hi, baby."

"Ew," I mumbled and looked away.

"Why can he—" Jacob asked.

"Dating. Have been since I basically started here," I mumbled.

"Really, she's your sister?" he whispered. "You guys don't look alike at all."

"Thanks," I said. "Come on, Alice." I tugged on her shirt, as she was still attached to Jasper.

A whole group of the teammates decided to come out at that time with towels hanging around their waists.

"No way," Jasper said as Alice got off him, and he pulled her away from them into Bella's office.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked with a laugh as we came in.

**BPOV**

"Hi!" the short girl with black, spiky hair squeaked. "I'm Edward's sister."

"And my girlfriend," Jasper grumbled. "Sorry, I didn't want the guys to flash her."

I chuckled and looked to see Edward standing in the doorway behind his sister.

I looked curiously at them. They really didn't look alike. I mean his copper hair was light in comparison to her black hair, and his eyes were bright compared to hers.

"It's okay, I get it," I said. "I'm Bella."

"Alice," she told me.

"Hi," I said with a laugh.

"I love those shoes!" she gasped, looking directly at them. "Where did you get them?"

"Uh…" I trailed off, not really remembering. "I think my sister gave them to me as a present. I just threw them on this morning."

"You… just…" It looked like she was going to cry. "Threw them…on…" She shuddered.

"Yeah?" I said unsure.

I looked at Edward who seemed to be laughing insanely, but was holding it in. Jasper was just shaking his head.

"Those are vintage shoes from the 1980s." She took a deep breath. "Oh, I have so much to do with you."

"Excuse me?" I asked with a confused look.

"Okay, Alice, it's safe," Jasper said, grabbing her hand. "We're leaving now." He pulled her out the door.

"I'm sorry," Edward said with an apologetic look.

I nodded, and I noticed him slowly close the door after his sister left.

"My sister is really hard to get used to," he laughed.

"It's alright; I don't mind," I said quietly as I started filing some papers.

"So how did it go with Tyler?" he asked.

I shrugged. "As good as you can imagine, but at least he agreed to go," I said.

He nodded. "That's really good. Bella," he sighed, "you're doing amazing things to this team even though no one realizes it."

I laughed. "You really think so?"

**EPOV**

I nodded and walked over to her as she stood by the filing cabinet. "I told you yesterday that I do." I didn't understand why she always doubted herself so much. She was so perfect for this team, and she didn't even realize it.

She nodded. "Well, we need to start getting more good publicity for the team," she said in a resolved voice.

I nodded in agreement. "Good idea."

"Tell me…" She walked over to her desk and took out a file. "Have you guys ever done any type of charity before?"

I laughed. "No."

"No wonder you guys are so unpopular," she said. "My father never was one for those types of things." She sighed.

"Well, maybe you should start one; maybe donate to a few different charities. Especially for kids; people love that," I said. "And maybe you could do, like… What are those things? Um… a charity ball!"

She smiled. "That's perfect!"

I smiled, too. Her smile was perfect. I loved the way that she showed her whole smile, and it seemed to reach throughout her whole body as she stood up straighter and her eyes became brighter.

"Thank you."

She nodded. "And we can get people to donate stuff, too, and we could do a masquerade ball!"

"Actually," I said. "That's perfect. My sister, the crazy one, has her own dress designing business. Besides having people donate, we can have people rent the gowns and suits and masks or buy them, and then give the money to the charity."

"That's—" She was smiling so hard it looked like she was going to cry or going to laugh.

"Perfect?" I laughed.

She nodded.

"Good, it needs to be."

"Thank you," she laughed. "Can I have your sister's number? I want this to be done as soon as possible. That way we can start the process because there has to be at least a month for me to plan." She started talking to herself. "And I need to call a planner." She picked up the phone, and I seemed to disappear to her.

I watched her for a few minutes before deciding to leave. This was going to be perfect.

And I was going to make it if it killed me.

**Alright, so what did you guys think? How do you like Alice's character? Was this a nice treat for those of you who are coming home from work, or just reading it at work instead of working? Shame. **

**Now come on tell me you guysssss, lol I love to hear from you. **

**Also would you guys want a funeral? It would have to be in the next chapter so tell me what you think? I have half of one written but I don't know if you really want one? **

**Plus, what do you think is going to happen at the masquerade ball? hmmm. **

**Ok and randomly mentioning because I'm bored I must have been like super hyper or something yesterday because I built a cork board (I got it for my room I love those) and put it up on the wall (straightly I may add) and then moved around all my posters (except for two really high ones I can't reach) then cleaned the dishes, took the laundy out of the dryer, put my laundry away, unpack from the 4th of July (finally), cleaned the bottom of my closet, cleaned out the junk in my bottom two drawers which are all full of paper, and took a shower and shaved my legs and washed my hair in like only two hours. I don't know what was wrong with me. Ohh and I dusted my two 6 foot high book shelves. **

**OK now that I've bored you with my life go on and review, if you haven't fallen asleep yet. :/**

**But just incase you forgot the questions, I'll post them again:**

**What did you think?**

**Do you like Alice's character?**

**Should you be working? **

**Would you like a funeral scene?**

**And what do you think is going to happen at the ball? **

**Oh and I know that this author note is really long but I have a new blog and I would love it if you guys checked it out and commented on it. The link is on my profile :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so my Beta's back and my chapters are checked. Now I know you all want the masquerade ball to come but every chapter has a reason, I'm not just drawing it out for noooooo reason, lol.**

**Now, Favorite Review!!!!**

I LOVED THIS CHAPTER. LOVED THAT EDWARD WAS GETTING PISSED WITH JACOB, I  
HONESTLY WAS WISHING THAT HE WOULD HAVE PUNCHED JACOB. THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN  
AWESOME. I LIKE JEALOUS EDWARD, HE IS SEXY WHEN HE IS PISSED OFF. IT WAS SO  
CUTE TO SEE EDWARD MAKING SUGGESTIONS TO BELLA ABOUT HOW TO BETTER THE TEAM,  
AND EVENTS THEY COULD HAVE, IT SHOWS THAT HE WANTS TO BE CLOSE TO HER AT ALL  
TIMES. LOL! I LOVE ALICE'S CHARACTER, SHE IS SO CAREFREE AND UPBEAT AND  
ENERGETIC. HER ENTRANCE INTO THE LOCKER ROOM MADE ME LAUGH, AND WHEN JASPER  
PULLED HER INTO BELLA'S OFFICE, THAT WAS HILARIOUS. I LOVED THE BELLA AND  
EDWARD. I AM ACTUALLY AT WORK READING THIS LOL! BUT I JUST GOT OFF AND WAITING  
TO GO HOME.

I WOULD LIKE TO SEE A FUNERAL SCENE, THAT WAY EDWARD CAN BE THERE TO COMFORT  
BELLA, AND THERE CAN BE A NEAR KISS BUT SOMEONE RUINS THE MOMENT WHICH SEEMS  
TO TEND TO HAPPEN, CAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE THE PEOPLE IN FORKS HAVE THE WORST  
TIMING EVER. I THINK THAT AT THE BALL, BELLA AND EDWARD SHOULD SHARE A MOMENT  
AND FINALLY KISS, BUT BELLA RUNS OUT AND LEAVES EDWARD STANDING THERE SHOCKED  
WONDERING WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED, OH I ALSO THINK THAT EMMETT AND ROSALIE  
SHOULD HAVE A MOMENT AND HIT IT OFF AND HE ASKS HER OUT ON A DATE. OH THAT  
WOULD BE AWESOME IF EMMETT AND ROSALIE WOULD BE THE ONES TO PLAY MATCHMAKER,  
AND HELP BELLA AND EDWARD GET TOGETHER. LOL! UM...SORRY, I AM DONE NOW LOL!  
PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

P.S LAST POINT...LOL YOUR RANDOM BIT ABOUT YOUR RANDOM CLEANING WAS FUNNY,  
ITS AWESOME WHEN AUTHORS TEND TO TELL YOU SOMETHING RANDOM ABOUT THEMSELVES OR  
ABOUT WHAT THEY DID. SO THANKS FOR THAT, YOU NEED TO PASS ON THAT RANDOMNESS  
SO I CAN GET THAT ENERGY TO BE ABLE TO CLEAN MY ROOM. LOL! OK NOW I AM DONE I  
THINK.

P.P.S OH ONE LAST THING...LOL! I THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE A CLIFFHANGER  
SOMEWHERE IN THE STORY, EVEN THOUGH I TEND TO YELL WHEN I READ A STORY AND  
THERE IS A CLIFFHANGER. BUT CLIFFHANGERS ARE GOOD AND THEY KEEP YOU ON THE  
EDGE OF YOUR SEAT ANTICIPATING WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.

P.P.P.S OH AND ONE LAST THING CAN THERE BE A FIGHT BETWEEN JACOB AND EDWARD?  
PLEASE? LOL! OK NOW I AM DONE!

**How could that not be my favorite?? I also must mention that Twilightnaley19 has been reviewing my stories since she was naley19 and I was writing Mistletoe so it's about time I give her a shoutout! Especially since, I LOVE OTH it's my guilty pleasure. **

**Now onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this sorry, I know you all wished I did. ;) **

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that it was already time. I didn't want to go. Today was my father's funeral.

It was surreal. Before today, if I thought hard enough, my father was just sitting there at home on his desk because he wasn't feeling well, and he would come back in a couple of days.

Once today was over, once I saw his body in the coffin and they put it in the ground, I couldn't pretend anymore. That was it. He was gone… Forever. I had never really gotten the chance to deal with his death after the whirlwind of what had happened.

"The limo's here," Rosalie said, her head popping into my room. She walked in all the way, and I was once again struck by how she could take something so simplistic and make it great.

She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black tank top with a pair of black flats. **(Pic on my profile)**

How could someone go like that to a funeral and still look sophisticated?

"Okay," I said, and finished slipping on my shoes (they were a black pair of pumps from Marc Jacobs that Rosalie had gotten me a while ago). **(Pic on my profile)**

I sighed.

_Ready or not. _

XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"The service was beautiful," someone else that I didn't know told me again.

All these people looked the same to me, and they all said the same thing. At least, as far as I was concerned, that was what they all said.

"Bella, how are you?" Mike asked as he sleazed up over to me.

"My father's dead, and I'm at his wake. What do you _think?_" I snarled at him and grounded my teeth when I finished speaking.

I saw a glint in his eyes. The stupid pervert probably thought that that was hot or something. I hated him.

"Whatever you feel, don't let it show in front of the teammates. They can smell fear," Mike said.

"They're not dogs, Mike. Although I'm not too sure about that Black guy," I muttered to myself.

"My point still stands." Mike sighed. "If you show them that you have feelings, they will never respect you."

"Like you, Mike?" I asked and pretended as if I had awe in my voice.

He smiled. "Oh, well, I'm glad you noticed that. I work very hard on that. If they can't respect you, they have to fear you."

I rolled my eyes. I myself knew that the team hated Mike more than they hated me.

"By the way," Mike said and smirked while he looked me up and down. "You look smoking."

I let out a breath of aggravation. He was _not_ trying to pick me up at my father's funeral! And I in the least did not looking smoking!

I was wearing a mid-thigh length dress with a double layer. There was a piece of matching cloth in the middle that separated my chest from my stomach, and it was held up by spaghetti straps. **(Pic on my profile)**

I shoved him off and walked away from him and to the snack table. I grabbed something that was chocolate and collapsed into the chair next to it.

From my seat, I could see Rosalie talking quietly to Emmett in the back.

She had a sad expression on her face, but as he said something, her face became the tiniest bit happier. He placed his hand on her forearm.

I shook my head. Rosalie sure didn't waste any time.

"Bella, there you are." I saw Alice hurrying towards me. She was wearing a black dress that reached past her knees. It was strapless and had a nude layer underneath the top, with designs printed on the black part. Underneath that was a black bow that separated it from the rest of the dress. Then, she finished it off with a pair of black sandals. Jasper was rushing behind her with a black pinstripe suit with only one button buttoned and a nude tie that matched Alice's dress.**(Pics on my profile)**

I had a feeling they did that on purpose.

"Hey, Alice," I said quietly, sitting up.

She pulled me into a tight hug without bothering to let me walk closer to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I laughed quietly. "I'm fine, Alice," I said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Jasper pulled her off lightly and gave me a quick hug. "He's in a better place now."

"Thanks," I laughed. Another thing I had heard about thirty times today. But from him, it sounded sincere.

Emmett and Rosalie came over when they saw Jasper and Alice. Alice hugged Rosalie immediately, and I could see her freeze instantly. She wasn't used to human contact, even though I could see Emmett's hand on the small of her back.

"Have you guys seen my brother?" Alice asked.

We all shook our heads. Even the thought of Edward's perfect smile couldn't help me. This was going to be a rough day. I needed a drink.

"I'll be right back," I said.

I turned around without waiting for a response.

**EPOV**

Today sucked. I had woken up in a depressed mood, only to remember that I had to go to Charlie's funeral. I hated it. Charlie didn't deserve to have died so early in his life. He had been a great man. He was even the person to personally recruit Emmett and I in the first place. That just made me feel worse.

I slowly got dressed with the suit that Alice had set out for me. It was all black. **(Pic on my profile)**

Black suit, black shirt, and black tie.

It was okay; that was how I felt.

Until I saw her. Then, I started to feel better.

She was sitting by herself next to the snack table.

I thought about going over there, and had almost convinced myself to do it, until I saw my sister and Jasper coming by. Then, I lost my nerve.

Emmett and Rosalie wandered over, and I could tell he wasn't wasting any time. His hand was already on the small of her back, and he had a protective stance over her. He was giving off his "back away" vibe, which even I knew not to mess with.

I saw Bella wander away and knew this was my chance. I followed her into the kitchen and watched her gulp down a whole flute of champagne. She let out a deep sigh, and then I heard her sob. I froze. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want her to be mad that I was following her, but I hated seeing her crying like this. She slid down to the ground and started crying even harder. I couldn't help myself anymore.

"Bella," I whispered. I walked over to her in two big strides, and then sat down next to her. She sobbed and then pressed her face into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap to hold her more tightly. "It's okay," I whispered. "Sh."

Her sobs rose for a few minutes, but seemed to calm down after I started rocking back and forth with her.

"I'm here," I reassured her. "Don't worry, I'm here."

She sobbed and then lifted her head from my shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she said in between cries.

"It's okay," I said softly again. "I don't mind."

_You'll always have someone to cry with, in me_,I added silently, not wanting to freak her out too soon.

"It's not fair," she mumbled, and her eyes began to water again. "He didn't need to die so soon."

I took in a deep breath and pressed her head into my chest. "I know."

She began to cry again, not as deeply as last time, but still pretty badly.

I kissed the top of her head in comfort.

_I'll always be here. _

**Ahhhh, now wasn't that sweet? **

**No long author's note today, sorry but there might be one later, nowwww, some really important things are going to happen in the next few chapters so make sure that you pay attention. **

**Uhh, so did you like it?**

**Did you like the dresses? **

**These are the questions that haunt me. **

**Hmm, So if there's anything you want to be added into the story let me know in a REVIEW, and I will write it when I read about it in a REVIEW, just askamybuck1104 who asked for the whole Bella breakdown in a REVIEW. So you know REVIEW ALREADY!**

**Just thought I'd put that out there. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I want to thank you guys for all your reviews :) They were very nice. And I know this isn't the Masquerade Ball yet but it will be soon. I'm still working on it but there's one more chapter before it. I'm also trying to make the chapters longer as per request but I've been doing that for a while incase you guys hadn't noticed the chapters are longer every time there's a new one.**

**Here's my favorite Review for the last chapter by TwilightFan104**

That was very sweet. Loved that Edward went to her and went right into his portective/comfort mode, just as Emmett did for Rose. And what the hell is wrong with Mike? What kind of creep hits on someone in mourning at their dad's funeral? Before Edward beats Jacob up, he needs to slap Mike around some.

**Lol, I like that it's so funny.**

**And one last thing before we start the chapter someone pointed out one of the lines that said "They're not dogs, Mike. Although I'm not too sure about that Black guy," as she pointed out it could be construed as the wrong way if Black hadn't been capitalized. I just wanted to say to anyone who was confused Black refers to Jacob Black lol. Just incase. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my own books, that have yet to even get an agent :( **

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that it had been two weeks—and it was in practically two days—since Edward had suggested that I do a masquerade ball. I must have been absolutely insane for doing it.

Rose thought it was a wonderful idea, but saw no need to help us out with it. Even though she did make a very generous donation of letting us give away one of her newest sports car that had yet to even make it to dealerships. Word on the street was that it was going to sell out once she did.

Alice was a wonderful help, though. She had been extremely generous when it came to giving out the dresses. I think she was having more fun with it than I was.

"Alice, ow!" I cried as she stuck a pin into the dress.

"Sorry," she apologized. "But there are like a hundred dresses in this tiny place, and then along with the fact that you are wearing a freaking gown, it's kind of hard to put pins in the right places without sticking you with them."

I laughed. She spoke with ferocity when she was frustrated.

"I told you we should've done this in some place besides my office," I said.

The tiny office I confined had racks and racks of dresses and gowns on one side and suits and masks on the other side.

"Well, this way I can look through the window and see my man working hard." She looked up and smiled as she looked at Jasper through the window.

I laughed.

"Okay, you are done," she told me, standing up.

"Thank you," I said, wiggling around in the somewhat strapless dress. "Can I take this off now?"

"One minute," she said. She reached towards the men's side of the room, grabbed a shirt, and compared it to my dress. "Perfect." She smiled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure that it was the right color." She stood there and looked at me. "You really look beautiful, Bella."

I blushed. "Thanks, Alice."

"It's true." She smiled. "And these shoes," she said, handing me a matching pair of shoes, "you will not just throw on."

"Thanks, Alice," I repeated.

She nodded. "It's the least I can do. For the past year, all I've been hearing is how Jasper can't stand most of the players on the team because they're all so irresponsible, and how all they talk about is sex and drugs and things that he couldn't stand. Then as soon as you walk in, all that stops, and now he talks about how the team is changing, and it's becoming something that he can actually be proud of." She smiled. "He's really happy now, and it makes me happy."

"Well, at least someone is," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

_Damn_. Apparently, I hadn't said that as quietly as I thought I had.

"It's just," I said as I stepped down from the stand, "everyone else on the team besides your brother and Jasper seem to be… well, not liking the new regulations."

"That is because," Alice said as she unzipped my dress, "boys are stupid. So they don't know when someone's doing something that is good for them. They'll get it eventually, but for now, they're going to be annoying."

I sighed and laughed. "Thanks."

She nodded. "I'm so excited," she squealed. "This ball is going to be amazing." She laughed happily, and I smiled. I was glad to see her so happy.

"Jasper and I haven't been out like this in a long time." She smiled even wider if that was possible. "I think he's excited about it, too. He's, like, basically skipping around most of the time, smiling."

I laughed. "That's great."

She pranced around the room and placed my dress back on the hanger. "Oh, Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to share a limo with Jasper, Emmett, my brother, and I."

"That's really nice, but I'm supposed to be going with my sister," I said.

"That's okay! She can come, too. We have plenty of room! And I would love to meet the person who gave you those shoes!"

"Okay," I said warily. She was a little overwhelming.

"Awesome!" She jumped. "Now get out because I need to get the other measurements before this weekend."

I laughed before walking out of the room.

**EPOV**

The past two weeks had gone by in a blur. Rumors had been flying about why Tyler had left, and then bad things had been going around about Bella. And no one seemed to be too excited to be going to the masquerade ball that Bella was planning. Except for Alice. She had been bouncing around all the time, and Jasper had been acting more like Alice than normal. He was always nervous and jumpy when we were around. It was pretty odd.

I walked into the locker room and saw a line of people waiting to go inside of Bella's office and get their costumes fixed. I was dying to see Bella's. I could only imagine what my sister had decided to do with her. If I knew Alice, it was going to be a heartbreaker.

"It's your fault!"

I turned around to see Jacob yelling over his phone.

"If you had been smart enough to switch it, we wouldn't be having this problem, would we?" He laughed. "I think that sounds like a personal problem to me."

I shook my head and decided to leave. It wasn't worth it to listen to Jacob's annoying problems.

He probably ended up getting someone pregnant or something. I really wouldn't put it past him to do that and then act like a jerk in the end.

"Edward!" I heard Alice call as she waved me in front of the other people of the line. "Come here."

I laughed and cut in front of everyone despite their groans, and Alice slammed the door in their faces.

"Good morning to you, too, Alice," I said.

She beamed at me and pointed me to a stand in the middle of all the chaos. "Stand there after you put these on." She handed me a pile of clothes, and I dressed quickly and covertly. "Are you going to Mom and Dad's next Wednesday?" she asked as she began to stick pins in my pants.

"Yeah, of course," I said in a "duh" voice and fixed my collar while looking in the mirror.

"I think you should bring someone with you," she said, not looking up from the floor.

"Alice…" I warned.

"It's just… I know that you're lonely, and I know it bugs you when we go out and you feel like the third wheel," she said.

"Alice, I'm fine, really, and honestly, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know who to invite."

She hummed lightly.

"Who should I invite Alice?" I muttered.

"Bella," she sang.

"Yeah, right," I mumbled. "Like she'd ever go out with me."

"Don't talk like that, Edward," she said with a sigh. She had finished with my pants and was now fixing my shirt. "I think she likes you."

I scoffed. "In my dreams. She's way too perfect to ever want to be with me."

"Edward," Alice groaned. "That was so sweet."

"Alice, please don't," I said with a pleading tone.

"I really think she likes you." She bounced up and down. "I mean, you should see the way she looks at you, because it's like she's going to faint or something, and it just reminds me of how I look at Jasper, and I love him, and I really think that you guys could be really happy together if you just bothered to get past the fact that you both think that you're not good for each other, but you really, really, really are." She spoke quickly in a way that only Alice could to convince me.

"Fine, Alice, I'll ask her at the ball," I resolved.

"Oh my God!" she yelled and jumped even higher if that was possible. "That would be so romantic, and the fact that we'll all be in costumes—and costumes are when people aren't scared to say some things that they normally wouldn't be—is so amazing," she giggled.

I blinked at her with a confused look.

"Sorry, I've been watching _Never Been Kissed_ a little too much." She held her fingers up to show a little space.

I laughed. "I love you, sis," I said and hugged her.

She giggled. "Yay." She slapped her hands against thighs. "I think you're done." She fixed my shirt. "You are going to look amazing."

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh, and did I mention that Bella's going to be riding with us?" She smiled.

"She is?" I asked, and my palms got sweaty, and my stomach began to churn.

She nodded. "I asked her today, and she said 'yes.' It's going to be so much fun."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

What had I gotten myself into?

**Ok, that's it now tell me what you think is going to happen in the limo?**

**And who was Jacob talking to?**

**Did you guys like the Alice time? **

**Next chapter we get Rosalie time :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so here's the next chapter :)**

**Favorite Review: ****vampirelove11**

i loved it :)! i think jacob was talking to his secrect drg dealer! cause he has to be on crack to think that him and bella would ever be together! yay! alice time :) it reminds me of all those time my little cousin made me play dress up with her, so cute ! Alice is a little bundle of joy who makes everyone laugh and smile, but yet they shake inside scared of her fashionable wrath! just liek edward so convinced but yet so scared ! haha love it!

**Lol, I like her ideas. Well, that's really all I have to say…oh well wait I should answer a few questions I guess. Ok so someone asked their ages and to be honest I hadn't really thought about it. But I would say uhh Bella-23, Rosalie-24, Edward-28, Emmett-29, Jasper-27 and Alice-27.**

**Also, someone asked me while Edward never went to Med school, the reason he never went was that when he was pre-med in Harvard he got recruited for the team which is why he never finished. If he wanted to he could just go to Med school and finish getting his degree. **

**Also I did notice that I said that Bella had already talked to Tyler before that was my mistake she wasn't have supposed to talk to him yet, so I'll go back and fix that. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**BPOV**

"These are amazing," Rosalie said as she looked at the two dresses on our beds.

"I know, aren't they?" I asked with a smile.

She laughed. "Anyway, what are we going to do with your hair?"

"We have, like, five hours," I said with a laugh. "I think we have time to figure it out."

"Please," Rosalie scoffed. "That's like five minutes in party preparation time." She clapped her hands. "It's time to get ready. Come on, now," She turned me to face her. "Take a shower, wash your hair, and shave your legs—"

"But I'm going to be wearing a floor length gown," I said with a "duh" voice.

"It doesn't matter," she said, matching my voice. "You'll be thanking me at the end of the night if you meet a man."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "That's going to happen."

She shook her head. "And no thinking like that tonight. We are going to a masquerade ball, which means that we can be anyone we want to be." She laughed. "Of course, I want to be me, so it's really irrelevant to me, but you can be anyone you want to be."

I rolled my eyes. There was the Rosalie we all knew and loved.

"Okay, now, I have a corset and underwear for you on your bed, and you can put that on once you get out, but then we're going to do our toes and nails, or rather, going to have people do them for us, because we're that rich." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes again. "Fine, I'm going to go take a shower," I sighed.

She smiled. "It's going to be so much fun."

I walked out of her room and into mine, and was about to go into the shower when I heard my phone ring. It was the _Psycho_ theme. That meant it was Mike.

"Great," I mumbled. I walked over and picked up my phone. "What do you want, Mike?" I practically growled into the phone.

"Hello, Bella," he said. He seemed to be oblivious to what I was saying. "So listen, the doctors were going over this week's test and they found something unusual. They found it last week, too, but they were almost positive that it was a mistake, but when they found it again this week, well, we couldn't ignore it anymore."

"What did they find?" I asked, concerned now. This couldn't be good.

"Well, they kept a sample of Tyler's test, and when the new test came in, they found the exact same sample again," he said.

"Wait, what does that mean?" I asked, completely confused now.

"It means that someone switched their test with Tyler's so that he would get in trouble," Mike clarified.

"Wait, if we got another positive drug test, why wasn't I aware of it before?" I snapped angrily.

"Because since it was the same sample, we just assumed that it was a clerical error, so we didn't see the need to tell you when there was nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well, next time remember something," I snarled. "I am the boss, I make the decisions, so _everything_ goes by me."

"Fine," Mike sighed, unaffected by what I had said.

"So, who did the test originally belong to?" I asked.

No wonder Tyler had been reluctant about going. And then I threatened him with the loss of his job. What could he do?

"We don't know yet; we're trying to figure it out, but it's hard," he whined.

"I don't care, Mike!" I growled. "Fix it, now!" I yelled and threw my phone to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked as she came into my room.

"Nothing, just…" I sighed and put my hand to my head. "Some of the tests got mixed up, so we probably sent Tyler to rehab when he didn't need it," I groaned. "One more reason for the team to hate me even more."

I sat on the bed and rubbed my temples. I was getting a migraine.

"Bella," Rosalie consoled, sitting down next to me, "you didn't mean to. You were just doing what you thought was best. And he's only been there for like two weeks, so tomorrow, you call, and you get him out of that hell hole and find the real asshole who put him there and deserves to be there." She put her arm around my shoulder. "It's going to be okay; you just need to give these things time, y'know?"

I sighed. "I guess."

She slapped my back. "Now take a shower."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Suck it in," Rosalie said as she finished zipping up the dress.

"I can't suck it in anymore," I exasperated. "There's nothing left to suck in."

She laughed. "Oh honey, there's always more to suck in."

"Just zip me up before I can't breathe anymore. Between the corset and this dress, it's a surprise I'll be able to talk for the rest of the night. And I need to talk," I mumbled.

Rosalie zipped the rest of the dress and smiled. "Tonight is going to go on without a hitch. Everyone will love it, and you will get a hot guy and have amazingly great sex tonight."

"Thanks, Rose," I said. "You look amazing, too." I turned to look at her.

She looked amazing most of the time, but she had to be born in the wrong century. The dress was black and thin at the top until it reached her waist, and then it popped out. The sleeves went to her elbows and had silver material hanging down. The dress itself was down to her ankles with the same silver material hemming it. The top half had line of pearls lining down the middle and around the collar of the dress. She had a matching mask with the same black material and silver linings around the edges and the eyes, but rather than having it tied around her, she had it on a stick. She had dark red lipstick on her lips to offset the darkness of the dress, and her hair was up on top of her hair, besides a few loose curls. She completed the look with a pair of shiny black pumps that held her at least an extra five inches higher than her real height.

"I know, right?" she gushed with a joking smile. "I just love the way it pushes up my boobs." I rolled my eyes as she adjusted herself.

I heard a doorbell and only assumed that it was Alice coming to get us. "I'll get it," I said as Rosalie finished her finishing touches on her outfit.

I walked slowly to the door, as to not trip, and saw the dark silhouette of a man. I assumed that it was the driver or Jasper and opened the door. Of course, it wasn't. It was Edward.

I thought I was going to collapse. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a long sleeved, dark blue shirt. He had a pair of black boots on over his pants, with a matching set of gloves on. His sex hair had somehow been contained on top of his head. To complete the outfit, he had a simple, black, leather, Venetian mask.

There was no way I would get through tonight without jumping him.

**EPOV**

Alice was so annoying. She had completely insisted on dressing me in a completely different outfit than planned at the last minute, deciding to give my outfit to Emmett. My look was much simpler, and the only thing that made it look like I was supposed to be going to a masquerade ball was the fact that I was wearing the mask. Then, to my utter humiliation, she made me go get Bella. It was bad enough that I could barely speak around her, but she wanted me to go and greet her, along with her ball-busting sister.

When she opened the door, I thought I was going to die right there. She was so beautiful.

She had a floor length dress that had a dark blue layer and then a powder blue one about it that opened at the between her breasts. The dress started at her shoulders with a short sleeve on her arm, and everything above the powder blue layer was white. She finished it off with a pair of white shoes, that made her a few inches taller, and elbow length, white, satin gloves. Her hair was down and slightly curly at the bottom. She had yet to put her mask on, and that was one thing I was not angry about.

Bella laughed. I looked down and realized why Alice had made me change so violently. "We match," I said, rolling my eyes. "Sorry, my sister's insane."

She giggled, and I almost melted right there.

"It's okay; I think it's cute."

I grinned happily. "Well, then, I guess we should stay together for most of the night, huh?" I asked.

She nodded. "Good idea. Wouldn't want anyone to get confused now, would we?"

"I think not," I said.

I bowed and gestured her to come outside.

"Can you help me put on my mask?" she asked once we had stepped onto her porch.

I nodded and gladly grabbed the mask and tied it around her eyes. The mask was white satin, as well, with a dark blue trimming. I let my hands linger at the base of her neck for a moment while I felt my heart beat faster and faster. I resisted the urge to turn her around and kiss her, hard.

"You look beautiful," I breathed when she turned around to face me.

She blushed, which was, thankfully, not covered by her mask. "Thank you."

"Well, it's the truth; I was just pointing it out," I mumbled and swayed nervously. We stayed quiet for a few moments before I spoke again. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. "I'm sure you want to get there soon."

"Well, my sister loves to be fashionably late," she laughed. I nodded. She leaned back into the house. "Rose! Hurry!"

"Coming!" I heard her cry, and she ran down the steps to the outside in less than five seconds, without breaking a sweat or even tripping. She ran past us and hurried into the car, and we followed, wondering why Rosalie was in such a hurry.

**Ok sorry to not make it to the Ball yet but I promise that it's in the next chapter but that chapter was the longest that I had ever written so I spilt it up into these two parts. **

**Ok, so also just curiously, how soon would you want to see a lemon??? I know in my past stories that it's been fast but I'm thinking of dragging it out. Unless you would want to see it sooner? **

**Let me know, and who knows, it could be soon ;) **

**Also, I hope you enjoyed the brief Rosalie time there will be some more in a few chapters with Rosalie discussing her and Emmett. **

**So let's see what questions shall we ask today? **

**Who's test do you really think it is?**

**What do you think is going to happen? **

**Will Bella fire Mike? **

**Will Bella and Edward finally get together because of the **_**Never Been Kissed**_** syndrome like Alice said?**

**Should you be working? **

**Who's excited for 10 Things I Hate About You tonight? **

**And, who's going to go see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince tonight at midnight? Because I hate you! :)**

**P.S. If I get enough reviews I may update, soooooon :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here is the chapter I know that you were all waiting for :P Also I totally forgot to mention that there are picutes on my profile of the dresses. My bad.**

**Ok so it was so hard to pick my favorite review for last chapter because most of them were so amazing! So I did spend most of last night to answer every single revirew from the last chapter :) but anyway I went with this one as my favorite: **

Bookbat4ever

You like 10 things i hate about you too!  
omg love sexy biker dude and i think that dorky guy whose head is filled with  
enya(whatever the fuck that is) is funny!  
anyways  
your story made me giggle and chuckle my head off! That was a very fitting  
ringtone for Mike! I heard the coolest song by Jason Mraz the other day it was  
called Bella Luna!Jesus stay ON track for once(sorry)! Smokin edward in a  
mask...HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! the only thing better then that  
is sexy cowboy edward with a nice tan and a very light sheen of sweat on  
his...FOREHEAD! god you pervs! ok i really cant stay on track today so i  
apolagize! Please upate soon!  
todles!  
(toodles)

**Lol, that totally sounds like something that I would write, I'm just like that. **

**Ok so now onto the chapter. I know you're all totally anxious. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, but I'm jealous of who does. **

**EPOV**

"Nice, sis," I said as I sat down next to her in the limo.

I couldn't believe that she had tricked us into matching. Not that I minded, but seriously. What was she five?

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said innocently.

I sighed, and Jasper laughed.

I looked at Alice's dress, and it was easy to see that she had designed hers and Bella's dress. Once again, the dress was floor length, with the same double layer as Bella's. Only the outside was dark blue, which faded into light blue with stars and moons on it. The second layer was an orange-ish color. Finally, it was strapless and had a gold rope running around it. (She had yet to put on her mask.)

Jasper was wearing clothes similar to mine, except his shirt matched the orange material on Alice's dress, and his mask was a black and white one. Emmett, on the other hand, was having fun. He had on a white shirt with the same black pants, but had a coat with a hood on. His silver mask covered his whole face.

Rosalie had sat next to Emmett immediately. I snickered. I would bet anything she'd be wearing his t-shirt tomorrow at work.

"Sure you don't," I said.

Bella laughed.

"I'm so excited!" Alice squealed.

**BPOV**

I couldn't look at Edward. I physically could not look at him. If I did, I would have no control over my actions. I wanted to jump him in this limo, as it was. Why did we all take a limo together again?

"I'm so excited!" Alice squealed.

I laughed at her. Jasper chuckled nervously, and I looked at him curiously. While he seemed to be keeping a cool composure on the outside, if you looked closely enough, there were some weird things going on.

His hand was shaking, and his foot was tapping on the floor of the car nervously.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as she placed a hand on his thigh.

"Just excited," he said with a flawless smile.

She smiled. "Good."

Alice went over and sat next to me. "He's so nervous," she whispered. "He _hates_ dancing. When I told him about this, it's like he hasn't been sleeping for the past two weeks, and for the past few days, hasn't eaten _anything._ And if he does, he just throws it back up."

"Maybe he has a bug," I whispered while I was thinking about what Mike had said.

"_Someone switched their test with Tyler's…"_

_No, way. Not Jasper._

I remembered a pamphlet that I had read about steroids earlier, before the first tests that we had performed.

Besides the normal signs of rage and mood swings, there were fatigue, loss of sleep, loss of appetite, nervousness, and trembling, among other things. But there was no way that Jasper was doing that! Could there be?

"Bella, are you okay?"

I shuddered as I felt his lips near my ears. The feel of his breathe on my ear had caused goose bumps and for me to get a little wet. I clenched my teeth and held in a moan. Tonight was definitely going to be a long night.

"Everything's fine," I whispered.

He looked at me as if he didn't believe me. "You just sort of stared off into space there," he said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking intensely," I said with a laugh.

He smiled, dazzling me once again. "Did I mention that you looked beautiful tonight?"

I giggled and could feel myself blushing.

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear," I said.

He moved his head over my neck and his lips above my ear. "Good, then you won't mind when I'm saying it all throughout tonight."

I bit my lip.

"You know," he said, his lips get dangerously close to the spot right below my ear, my weak spot, "I love it when you do that. It's really sexy."

I licked my suddenly dry lips.

"We're here!" Alice called as the car stopped.

_Here we go. _

**EPOV **

Alice was right about that _Never Been Kissed_ thing, because before tonight I would've thrown up while trying to flirt with Bella. But now, I couldn't even stop.

I smiled. I was waiting by the bar for her to come back from the bathroom. I took a careful sip of my drink. I wasn't going to get drunk tonight and mess anything up.

The room was beautiful; no one could deny that. How Bella found this room on such short notice, I could never be sure. It was actually two stories instead of one, the bottom one under the huge staircase that could've probably fit a whole football team if they wanted to. There were lovely sculptures, of what looked like an average Roman woman who was holding a torch of candles, placed all over the huge room. Besides that, there were real life people holding the same torches next to the staircase. To top it all off, the whole room was made of gold, or so it seemed. Even the live people they hired were painted gold. It was absolutely amazing.

Of course, it was nothing in comparison to Bella. I smiled at the thought of her.

"What are you smiling at?"

I turned and saw a strawberry blonde headed woman slinking over to me in what I'm sure she thought was an appealing pose. It made me want to throw up.

"Not you," I said.

She giggled. She placed her hand on my arm, and I tried to shrug it off, but she had the grip of a vulture. "I'm Tanya."

"And I'm not interested," I said.

How much clearer could I be?

When would they make the music louder?

"Seriously, silly, what's your name?" She threw her fake boobs on my chest.

"Tell you what," I whispered in a voice that seemed to be husky. "Why don't you go meet me in the bathroom in five minutes?"

She giggled. "Now that's what I like to hear."

She sauntered away, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I just need some sucker to get her away from me.

"Sup, man?"

_Jacob._ I smirked.

I turned to him and shook my head. He was dressed as the devil.

"Nothing."

"Have you seen Bella tonight? I heard she was looking hot, and once she gets a look at me, she won't be able to stop from jumping me," Jacob said with a smirk.

"Actually," I said to stop myself from breaking his nose. "She is here. She's wearing a strawberry blonde wig, in fact; you know, the whole masquerade thing."

He laughed. "Of course. Chicks get all into this crap."

"Yeah, well, anyway, she's in the bathroom. I suggest you go there fast." I described what Tanya was wearing, and he ran faster than you could say 'sucker'.

"Hey, there you are." I turned around and saw Bella standing there next to me.

"Waiting for you," I said.

She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"This is really beautiful," I told her and motioned to the ballroom. "Of course, it's nothing in comparison to you." I heard a new song beginning and got an idea. "Come on, let's dance."

**BPOV**

"Come on, let's dance."

"Oh, Edward, I don't know," I told him as he pulled me along into the crowd of people dancing. "I can't really dance."

"It's a slow song; I'll lead," he said, and I laughed.

**I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow...  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more...  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings,  
But you came along, and you changed everything!**

"I love this song," I said to him.

He smiled, and then started to spin me around.

**You lift my feet off the ground,  
You spin me around,  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling,  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes,  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

"I think you're going to make me dizzy," I laughed.

"Sorry," he said, bringing me back to his chest.

**I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own...  
Every sky was your own kind of blue...  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel,  
And you made so real...  
You showed me something that I couldn't see...  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe**

I loved the way I felt in his arms. It was comfortable, like there was nowhere else in the world to be.

**You lift my feet off the ground,  
You spin me around,  
You make me crazier ,crazier  
Feels like I'm falling,  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes,  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling,  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes,  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier... Ohhhhhh**

**Baby you showed me what living is for,  
I don't want to hide anymore**

He looked down at me, and I smiled shyly. I was resorting back to my old self around him. I don't know what it was that affected me like this when I was near him.

**You lift my feet off the ground,  
You spin me around,  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling,  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes,  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling,  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes,  
You make me crazier, crazier,  
crazier... crazier....**

The song ended. but I didn't notice. All I could notice was the magnetic pull of his eyes. My hands drifted over his shoulders, and up and down his chest. His hands were rubbing light circles on my hips.

"Do you want to go outside?" he asked.

I nodded. My mouth was dry, and I couldn't speak. He grabbed my hand and led me outside to a courtyard. There were very few people out there. It was a beautiful garden; it looked green for miles. A small bridge hung over a lake in the middle of the whole garden.

"Come on," he said, pulling me to the bridge. We stood over the bridge and looked into the water.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, simply looking at the water.

"So, are you enjoying the ball?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. He was extremely close to me. Our hands were both on the railing and almost touching.

"You know, I'm just glad that I don't have to plan it anymore. Now, my only job is to talk to lots of people and kiss a lot of asses."

"I really hope you mean that figuratively," he said with a laugh.

"Whatever it takes to get the job done," I laughed.

He smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded. I turned around so that my back was to the railing.

"If you're 'not so into sports,'" he quoted. I laughed. "Then why are you running this team? I mean, you could just sell it and get the money for it." he asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you're here, but I'm just wondering."

"Well," I sighed. "My father loved this team for some reason. I don't know why, but he was always trying to prove to me that this team was worth something. When I was younger, I would just blow it off, but now that he's gone… I feel that I owe it to him, to his memory, I guess."

Edward nodded. "I just think it's kind of stupid to buy a team when you have no idea how to play."

I laughed and looked at him. I leaned in close to his ear. "I never said that I couldn't play. In fact, I'm quite good."

His mouth dropped to me, and he cocked his head to the side. "That is… really sexy," he said.

I blushed and looked down.

He walked over to me and pressed me up against the railing, his arms on either side of me. He reached up and pulled my mask off. "You really shouldn't hide your face."

I laughed and reached up and pulled his off in return. "You shouldn't either."

He sighed, as if to give in, and then, before I could say anything, his lips pressed to mine.

***hides* Please don't get mad, I know I ended it at a really bad place for you guys at least but it was too good not to end. Don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter and it should be done soon so if I get enough reviews who knows, I may update tonight...**

**But on to the rest of my author's notes again there are pictures of the dresses and some of the masks on my profile, as well as a picture of the ballroom and the bridge that they're on. **

**The song is Crazier by Taylor Swift (I also do not own that) and I absolutely love it, and don't judge it by the fact that it was in the Hannah Montana movie because it's amazing. **

**Also onto some worse news :/ My cousins are coming in next week for probably the rest of the summer so the updates are probably going to be less frequent for then and especially sine the chapters are going to be longer. But I won't see them until Saturday so Review! and get the new chapter faster.**

**But for today's questions:**

**What's wrong with Jasper?**

**Will Jacob sleep with Tanya?**

**And will Bella and Edward make out?**

**Now get back to work or for those of you enjoying your summer, get back to watching Saved by the Bell :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, see, if you review I keep my promises. That chapter got the most reviews than any other chapter I've posted for this story. My favorite review this time was from:**

RosalieTheBeautyQueen

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
JACOB! LMAO!!  
he HAS to hook up with Tanya, now that would be hilariously funy!  
and Bella and edward have to hook up because that would be utterely adorable!  
and Jasper?! wowzzer! it cant be his test that got swapped! it just cant be!! is he proposing to Alice? *gasp*  
now that would be so adorable aswell!!  
omgoshm!! yays!! :)

**Also I couldn't let Free Again, no ending until next week! So here you go :) **

**Disclaimer: No but keep mentioning it why don't you. **

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop myself. I had to kiss her. The way she looked under the light of the moon, and in that dress… All my fantasies had nothing on how it actually felt to kiss her. I couldn't believe how perfectly our mouths fit together. I angled her head by putting one hand on her neck and my other around her waist.

After the momentary shock wore off, she began to contribute, and suddenly, our tongues had intermingled. Her arms wrapped my neck and pulled me closer, to my surprise. I moaned graciously. Her lips moved perfectly with mine, as if trying to take all the time to convey her thoughts across, and I was hoping her thoughts were that she liked me.

We slowly both rescinded (our foreheads touching) breathing heavily. We stayed there quietly for a few minutes until I saw her lick her lips, and then I couldn't stop myself. I attacked her lips again. I didn't waste any time in pulling her lower lip into her mouth. I started with sucking it gently, then my teeth grazed her lip, and instead, I groaned.

She giggled, and I could feel her smile against my lips. I nudged her slightly with my tongue, after releasing her lip, and then she did the same to me. Her musical moans floated to my ears and there was no stopping the way my… little friend reacted. I was just glad she was wearing that huge dress; she couldn't feel it underneath it.

She moved away to breath, and I moved my mouth to her neck, leaving no spot unturned as I pressed kisses along her neck. She grinded her lips along me, and I couldn't focus clearly anymore. I sucked slowly on a spot beneath her ear that seemed to be having a more efficient affect on her. I bit down softly and she whimpered beneath me.

I loved the effect I had on her. She grabbed my neck, and I had a feeling that I was the only thing keeping her up.

"Edward," she groaned.

"God, Bella," I said against her neck.

I left one last kiss on her neck and brought my head back up to see her beautiful face. She looked at me and started laughing.

_Is that a good sign?_

**BPOV**

I don't know why I did it, but I had to. I just started laughing, because I had to be dreaming. There was _no_ way that Edward Cullen, Edward _freaking_ Cullen would ever want to kiss me! It was ridiculous. Then, I saw the goofy look disappear and was replaced by a confused look. That's when I realized that this wasn't a dream. This was real. His face started to turn into a sadder look.

"No!" I shouted, and his head shot up. I chuckled. "I just… I wasn't laughing at you… I was laughing at the situation."

"I don't think that that makes it any better," Edward said with a confused look.

"I just—I thought I was dreaming," I admitted and looked down as I blushed.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up. "Then we're both dreaming."

He leaned in to give me a pop kiss, but it was sweet.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"Do you want to go with me… to my parents' house on Wednesday?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"I mean, unless you think it's too soon. I know we've only known each other for, like, two weeks, and we've never even gone out—which I intend to fix as soon as possible—and we've only kissed, very good kissed, but—"

"Edward!" I cut him off, putting my hands on his arms to stop him. "I'd love to."

He smiled. "Okay." He put his hands on my forearms. "How long do you have to stay here?"

I thought about it. I did make an appearance, and Mike and Rose could handle most of the charities and investors if they had to. I had been working hard and picking up Rose's slack. She owed me.

"I can leave anytime I want," I said.

He smiled. "Good, come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To amend that date problem."

I giggled as he tugged on my hand. "Wait," I said, and he turned around to see what I was talking about.

I pulled his mask down to cover his face and he reached over and did the same. "Wouldn't want anyone to think they could take their masks off."

He laughed. "Okay, let's go." He pulled me away from the bridge and back into the dance.

We walked inside, and I saw Rose. He pulled off in the opposite way as he turned towards Alice. We laughed.

"I'm going to go to Alice!" He shouted over the music. I nodded. "Meet me back at the limo!" I nodded again.

I took off towards Rose, who was once again near Emmett. His hand was pulling her to him by her back, and her head rested on his shoulder. I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked surprised to see me.

"Bella, what happened to your hair?"

"Rose, I'm leaving, and I need you to cover for me," I said quickly.

She looked at me with a confused look but nodded.

"I'll talk to you later," I promised and left her standing there.

She seemed confused for a second but went back to her previous condition as I left.

**EPOV**

I wanted to squeal. So uncharacteristic of me, but I couldn't help it. It had only been two minutes since I saw and kissed her, but I was already supremely happy.

"_Dude_."

I turned around and saw Jacob looking extremely drunk and extremely happy.

"Thank you _so _much." He put all his weight on me. "That Bella," he whispered in a slightly drunk voice, "is amazing."

I turned to see Tanya looking at us, and he waved at her. As she saw us both, she seemed to realize the mistake she had made. I smirked and waved at her. She huffed and stomped away.

"She's playing hard to get," Jacob growled. "Later, man." He chased off after her.

I shuddered and wiped my shoulder off from where Jacob had been. I walked over to Alice, where Jasper was taping on the table.

"Hey, Alice, I'm going to get going," I whispered into her ear.

She looked at me curiously.

"I'll explain later," I said, and she nodded. "I'm going to take the limo, but I'll send him back."

"Okay," Alice said quietly.

"Hey, wait!" Jasper called to me. "Can I talk to you really fast?" he asked.

I nodded. "Really fast; I kind of have somewhere to go."

XxxxxxxxX

I couldn't walk fast enough to get to Bella. While I knew I should be focusing on what Jasper had told me, I was far too gone to really care at the moment. I just wanted to be with her. I ran up to the front, and she was waiting for me, picking at her purse.

"Hey," I said breathlessly as I came up to her and stuffed my hands into my pockets. We stood there for a few minutes before I couldn't stop myself. "Can I?" I asked, walking closer to her.

She seemed to get the drift, and shyly leaned up to kiss me. I smiled as her lips touched mine briefly. She giggled and bit her bottom lip. God, she was so sexy.

"Come on," I said and grabbed her hand. "I want to make you dinner."

"You want to _make_ me dinner?"

**BPOV**

Most of the limo ride was quiet. I still wasn't sure how to act in this situation. Were we dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend? And why did I feel like a thirteen year old with her first boyfriend? I didn't even know where we were going, I realized.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"My apartment," Edward said without hesitation. He didn't seem to notice the implications that it brought with it.

I wasn't a virgin or a prude, but I still thought it should be special when it came to sex. After staring at him for a few seconds, he seemed to understand what he had just said and the innuendo that it brought with it.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to cook you something, and it's a lot easier at my house," he explained quickly.

I nodded. "No, it's okay."

"I just don't want you to think that I'm going to be like that and pressuring you and things like that," Edward said. "We don't have to do anything until you don't want to," he assured me.

I nodded with a smile. "Okay. So… what are you going to make me?" I asked.

"I think you're just going to have to wait and see," he said and looked out the window. "Besides, we're here."

We pulled up an apartment building. The chauffer opened the door for us, and while leading me up to the elevator, Edward told him to go back to the ball. He pressed the seventh floor and stuck his key into the elevator. I looked at him with a confused look.

He smiled. "I own the whole floor."

"Of course you do," I said.

He smirked. "You say it like it's a bad thing." He leaned closer to me whispered into my ear, "Just more space for us to…"

"Cook," I suggested.

He laughed. "Yeah, let's go with that."

The elevator doors opened, and he led me in.

"Whoa!" I said. This place was bigger than my house!

The floor was completely rugged, and you first walked into the kitchen. It was as big as my bedroom. Then, it went into a living room with a huge, flat screen TV.

"You didn't decorate this place yourself did you?" I asked as I saw the completely matching apartment.

"No. Alice and my mom," he guaranteed me.

"Oh, thank God. That definitely would've made you gay," I said.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I would've converted for you," he whispered into my ear.

"Shut up," I said and smacked him on the chest.

He walked away. "I'm going to change so I don't get this dirty. Do you want me to get you something to change into?"

I nodded. "Please. I'm sure Alice will kill me if I ruin this."

I walked to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room as Edward walked into one of the six doors that was joined to the living room. He came back and handed me one of his baseball jerseys and a pair of shorts.

"Do I really want to wear this?" I asked and held up his jersey.

"Oh, I don't wear that to practices, don't worry," he said.

He put his hand on the small of my back and led me to one of the bathrooms.

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded.

I went inside and closed the door. Taking off the dress seemed to be more a difficulty than I had imagined, but I eventually did get it off. Then, I pulled on the pair of shorts. They were black shorts that had an elastic waistband, so they fit well on me. I pulled on the jersey and looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled when I turned and saw that his name was printed on the back of it. I wondered if he noticed that.

I looked at myself in the mirror curiously. Before I could stop myself, I popped the top buttons of the shirt off so that—thanks to my corset—my breasts were propped up nicely against the shirt.

I let go of any pins in my hair and fluffed it up over my shoulders. I walked out quickly before I had enough sense to change my mind. He was already standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

_Calm down, girl_,I reminded myself. I hated him for looking so damn sexy. I walked up behind him slowly and sat down at the counter.

"Are you going to tell me what you're making now?" I asked him.

He jumped slightly, and I heard him chuckle. "Not until it's done."

He turned around, and I could see his gaze drop down to my breast. He groaned and turned back around, and I giggled.

"I'm done," he said after a few minutes. "Can you hand me a few bowls from the cabinet?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, hopping off the chair. "Where are they?" I asked as I came up behind him to the stove.

He pointed to a shelf, and I reached up for it as I heard him turn off the stove. Suddenly, his arms were around my waist from the back.

"Hi," he said as he laid his head in the crook of my neck.

"Hi," I giggled. "What are you doing?"

I felt him shrug. I grabbed the bowls with his arms still around me. Then I felt his lips skim my neck, and I almost dropped the bowls. I put them down on the counter as he began to suck the weak spot on my neck.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he grumbled into my neck.

I gripped the back of his head, holding onto his hair, while he continued his ministration on my neck.

"We need to eat," I moaned.

"I intend to," he mumbled, kissing his way up my jaw.

"Edward," I said.

He sighed and released me slowly.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "Now, what are we eating?"

"Macaroni and Cheese," he said with a smile as he put some into the bowls. "Alice and I used to do this late at night and call it Midnight Macaroni."

I smiled. "That's so cute."

He laughed. "That's what you want to hear from the girl you're dating."

I smiled, happy he said that we were 'dating.' "Come on, bring on the food. I'm hungry."

He handed me a bowl, and we sat down at dining room table.

"This is delicious," I said as I took a mouthful. I moaned as I took another wonderful bite.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," Edward said.

I giggled and licked my lips. "Why not?"

"I think you know why," Edward said.

"I think you should show me," I said and bit the bottom of my lip.

"Bella," he groaned and grabbed my hand. "You know I'm trying to be good here."

I pouted. "Alright, sorry."

He sighed, and I yawned unexpectedly.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

I nodded and looked at my watch. It was almost two!

"I should get going," I said and stood up, pushing away the delicious plate. "I'd love that in a to-go box, though."

"Bella, it is way too late for you to go home," Edward said, standing up to block me from getting my things.

"Well, where do you suppose I stay?" I asked.

"Here," he said with a smirk.

"I thought you were trying to be good," I said.

"To be good doesn't mean that I can't stay in the same house as you," he said in an incredulous voice. "You must think that I have absolutely _no_ control."

"I was kind of hoping," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. You can sleep in my room, and I will sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Edward, I couldn't," I said tiredly and began to yawn again.

Then I realized I was starting to get drowsy, and the more he spoke of a bed, the more I wanted to agree with him.

"Yes, you can, Bella, and then I'll drive you to work in the morning and back," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom.

"Well, if you're sure," I said hesitantly.

"Yes, I am, and you can even lock the door if you would like," he said as he opened his bedroom door.

The room was completely green and decorated beautifully with a California King Size bed in the middle of it.

"Now, go to bed," he said in a demanding voice that almost made me change my mind about not sharing the bed with him.

I yawned dangerously and collapsed into the bed, not even bothering to turn off the light.

**Ok, so what do you think is going to happen in the morning? **

**Also, what did Jasper talk to Edward about? **

**And, will Edward stay in the other room?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok sorry it's been a while and I don't remember if I said it last chapter but I was on vacation for the past few weeks and I literally just wrote this chapter between yesterday and today, and sorry it's short but at the last minute (meaning Monday night) I found out I was going to have to go to an interview on Wednesday morning and needed to have at 2 or 3 writing samples for them and I don't really have any at all, so I had to spend the day writing them. **

**Alright anyways here's my favorite review from the last chapter from **

omg! i came and read this after i finished mistletoe, wasnt paying attention to the fact that i have to WAIT FOR A FREAKING CHAPTER, and got a very unpleasant suprise when i went to click the next chapter button. lol.  
OMG jazzy cant be on drugs! no! not jazzy! omg  
maybs he is so nervous and stuff because he is going to propose to alice in the next couple of chapters. imma going to make a deal here. if its not jasper on drugs i PROMISE to review EVERY CHAPTER, normally im a lurker and i dont review :P  
aww i love edward he is so cute, like in the funeral chapter when he went in to full on protective mode, aw. and letting bella have his bed, i would have been like come join me ;) haha.  
love the masquerade ball idea, OMG they could do a carwash ;) topless of course, id pay to get my car washed by the sexy topless baseball boys.. publicity for the team and money for charity ;)  
anyhow this is the end of this essay length chapter,  
i bid you adieu  
and please update SOON!  
ps. love your writing  
pps. if jasper is going to propose to alice can it please be before the chapter with the parentals?  
ps. UPDATE!

**Before we start I wanna say thanks to my beta Twilight-Is-Lovee :))))**

**Alright so that's it for now let's go. I have a feeling some of you are going to like the beginning of the chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking?!**

**EPOV**

"Edward, _Edward_."

I opened one of my eyes to see Bella standing over me.

"What's the matter, baby?" I asked sleepily as I moved over to let her crawl in next to me.

She shrugged. "I don't like being alone in strange places," she mumbled and moved closer to me.

I smiled and brought my arms around her to hug to my chest. "Well, this never has to be a strange place," I said and placed my nose in her hair.

I knew I should've been enjoying this moment, but I was falling back asleep quickly, and as soon as I heard Bella's light snoring and her breathing even out, I let myself drift back to sleep.

--

When I woke up from a peaceful sleep, I couldn't help but hug Bella's sleeping form to my body. She stirred slightly but didn't move. I ran my hand along the side of her body. Her back was pressed against my chest, and our legs and arms were tangled together. I could imagine sleeping with her like this for the rest of my life.

I kissed her neck lightly and felt her move against me, making me groan. She giggled, and I smirked.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

She laughed and turned around to face me. "Not long, but I didn't want to disrupt you from molesting me."

I shook my head with a roll of my eyes. She wanted molesting? I rolled us over so that I was over her, and she gasped in surprise. Before she could respond, I latched my lips onto hers.

She pulled away for a second. "Edward, morning breath!"

I kissed her frowning lips. "Everything is fine for me." And before she could say anything else, I went back to kissing her leisurely.

Our tongues explored each other's mouths, and I made sure to try to learn every nook and cranny of her mouth. She scraped her teeth against my tongue, and I groaned. I could feel her giggle against my mouth in a teasing way. I couldn't believe how every little thing she did affected me. In attempt to get her back, I moved my lips across her jaw and onto her neck—onto the spot I knew made her week—only to have it backfire on me.

I forgot how sinful her skin tasted, and once I began to suck on her neck, I couldn't stop myself from lapping the spot up like I was a dog who hadn't had a drink of water in five days. She gave a throaty moan, and her hand slid up to my hair, only to press me closer to her. The shock of her hand caused me to bite her lightly. Her body shot up in pleasure, giving me a complete surprise. I bit down again, and her leg wrapped around my waist.

I smirked as I knew my assumption was correction. My girl liked it rough.

"Edward you're, unh…" Her hips started rocking into mine. "Going to leave a mark."

"Good," I mumbled and bit down softly before licking it gently. My mouth made its way to the exposed area of her chest right above her breast. I sucked, nibbled, and licked my way around her chest, just loving the way she tasted.

"Edward," she groaned, and I ran my hand along the leg that was wrapped around my waist. I brought it up so that my hand was clutching her calf and holding it against my waist.

I could feel her nipples against my chest and it only turned me on more. I looked up and could see her arched against the bed, biting her bottom lip tightly. "Edward, please," she panted.

I looked at her with a confused face before slithering back up to the side of her face. "What do you want me to do, baby?" I whispered while kissing the side of her head.

She whimpered and ran her finger down her chest, along the buttons of the shirt. I smirked as I realized what she wanted. I licked my lips and started moving my way back down to her chest. I slowly unbuttoned her shirt and revealed her perfect breasts to me. I groaned as I felt them brush against my face when she arched up against me. I expertly took each of them in my hands while straddling Bella's hips. They were firm, and soft, and the perfect size for my hands. I reached down and was about to attach my lips to her erect nipple, when I began to hear a phone ringing.

Bella groaned in frustration. She cursed as I flopped back onto the bed. She reached over me to the nightstand, where she had apparently put her cell phone the night before. It really didn't help my hard on that she had yet to cover her breast.

"What?" she growled into the phone as she flopped back onto her side of the bed.

I could hear Mike's annoying voice squeak through the phone while Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm tired, Mike. I didn't feel like showing up. I'm the boss; I can do that."

I smirked as my mind went into dirty thoughts at the mention of her being the boss. I rolled over, threw my leg over her waist, and settled my head into her neck. She started to caress my leg as I laid small kisses along her neck. I could feel her gulp.

"No one showed up today?" she asked in a squeak.

I proudly licked the mark I made earlier.

"Well, we had a party last night. Just call all the pla_yers_." She jumped and her voice rose when I began to suck on her earlobe. "And tell them that they can have the day off, since the party went so late, and to enjoy the weekend. Goodbye, Mike," she mumbled quickly and closed the phone before throwing it to the floor.

My lips trailed back down to their pervious place. "That wasn't very nice," she said quietly.

I shrugged. I was too interested in her perky breasts to care. I pecked each of her tits lightly on the nipple, before latching onto the right one. I moved my leg off her and held myself over her by the knees. I sucked her delicious skin for countless minutes before switching to the other side. After giving her other tit the same amount of attention, I rolled off her and onto my side of the bed.

She looked at me with a panting smile. "We have the day off," she whispered seductively. "What do you want to do?"

She placed her hand on my chest, running her finger up and down my chest. I smiled. Bella had so many different sides to her. She could be funny, bossy, shy, beautiful, a vixen. One thing I already loved about her.

"Well, since it is…"I looked at my watch. "Saturday, I plan to learn everything about you before we go to dinner at my parents' house on Wednesday."

She giggled. She bit her lip and began to button up her shirt. "I don't have any clothes here; how am I supposed to go out anywhere?"

I smiled. "We will stop quickly at your house. You can wear that there and leave your dress here; Alice will pick it up later."

**BPOV**

I hopped out of Edward's car quickly while he turned off the car. He followed me into the house. I put a finger to my lips so Edward wouldn't wake up Rosalie. I pointed towards the kitchen so he could stay there while I got dressed. I was about to go up the stairs when I heard Edward's screams.

"You just scarred me for life!"

I ran into the kitchen to see a _very_ naked Emmett with a t-shirt covered Rosalie.

"Oh hell!" I cried and covered my eyes.

Rosalie giggled nervously, and I felt her place her hands on my shoulders and guide me out of the room.

"What the hell, Rose?" I groaned.

"Well, you weren't here," she said as I uncovered my eyes. I ran up the stairs, and she followed me into my room. "And I wouldn't talk Little-Miss-Edward's-Clothes," she snapped and motioned towards my outfit.

"I didn't sleep with him," I said while I reached into my closet. "Well, I did, but not in the way you're thinking. Plus I think we're sort of dating."

"Sort of dating?" she asked with a doubtful look.

"Well, he took me to his house last night, cooked me dinner, made out with me, let me sleep in his bed, got to second base, and asked me to meet his parents on Wednesday," I said while pulling on a wavy skirt and a matching low cut shirt.

"Wha—made out, bed, second base, parents?" she stuttered.

I turned around while putting on my shoes. "Later; got to go."

She stood there stunned, and I ran out the door. "Love you!"

--

"I'm sorry about that," I mumbled lamely as Edward and I walked out of my house.

"It's alright, you forget," He wrapped his hand over my shoulder. "I'm on the same team as Emmett, sadly enough, so I see him naked way too often."

I laughed. "Yes, now that I think about it, I really need to get another office that doesn't have a door that leads to the boy's locker room."

He smirked. "I agree with that."

I bumped him with my hip before he held the car door open for me. "Where are we going?"

He sighed. "Wherever you would like to go, darling."

I giggled. "Hm?" I started tapping my finger to my chin. "Let me think. It's nine in the morning on a Saturday. Where do I want to go? Preferably somewhere that serves pancakes and eggs and waffles…" I began to tick the things off my on my fingers. "…and bacon—"

His hand covered my mouth. "I got it."

I laughed and sat in the car. "Rude much?"

He stuck out his tongue at me.

--

"So tell me about your family," I said while pouring sugar into my coffee. We had already been seated and had thankfully beaten the rush.

"Well, you know Alice already." I laughed. He ran his finger around the ring of his glass. "My parents are some of the nicest parents you could ever meet. My mom raised Alice and I when we were kids, because my father worked a lot."

"What does he do?" I asked while blowing on my coffee.

"He's a doctor," Edward replied swiftly.

I smiled. "Is that why you went pre-med?"

He nodded. "I always envied the way my father would come home and tell us about his day, always about how he saved someone on the brink of death and gave them another chance at life."

I smiled, I loved the way he described it with such a look of admiration on his face. He looked at me adoringly, and I blushed, quickly looking down.

"So what about you?" he asked.

"Oh, well, you knew my father," I said quietly.

"And is that it?" he asked with a small laugh.

I grinned at his ridiculous look. "Well, my mom basically disappeared when I was ten. She divorced my father, and I was left with him. She didn't even want to take care of me." He looked at me sadly. "And then a few years later, I heard from her that she was in Jacksonville and had remarried. A few months later, she died of cancer, probably why she even called me in the first place. Not too soon after that, my dad got remarried to Rosalie's mom. Let's just say that she wasn't the nicest of people and basically a gold digger, so my father divorced her, but Rosalie would sleep over so much that she eventually just moved in. One day, she just marched in with all her bags and said she was tired of shuffling back and forth, so she was moving in."

He laughed. "That sounds like something she would do."

I nodded. "So tell me about something, anything. I hate talking about myself."

"Well, I like listening to you talk about yourself," he laughed.

Our food arrived then, and we fell into a comfortable silence, except for the sounds of us eating. Overall, it was a _great_ morning, possibly one of the best of my life.

**That's it, and didn't you like the beginning? ;) Other than that we'll get back to the other characters in the next chapter but I wanted to get in a little bit of Edward and Bella before they go out. The chapter was going to be longer but I figured that I'd just end it there. **

**I'll probably write more tommorow depending at what time I get back from the interview and how tired I am. **

**So back to this how long do you think Bella and Edward should wait?**

**And where should their next date be?**

**What should happen at Edward's parent's house???**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**And wish me luck tommorow. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I'm back even though I was very disappointed in the lack of reviews we had today. But my favorite review was from frequentlydazzledbylit:**

okay first off loved it.

"Well, he took me to his house last night, cooked me dinner, made out with me, let me sleep in his bed, got to second base, and asked me to meet his parents on Wednesday," I said while pulling on a wavy skirt and a matching low cut shirt.

"Wha—made out, bed, second base, parents?" she stuttered.

FAVORITE PART! loved Rosalie i was laughing so hard cuz thats something i would do just blurt everything out then vroom bye! haha

Secondaly (if thats a word) dont think your off the hook missy! you didnt tell us what Jasper said to Edward, ya i didnt forget! hahaha

Loved the Edward and Bella morning though. And of course Mike and the rest of the world had to interupt. (:

And Bella totally had that all planned 'yeah i'll go sleep in his bed but then go in bed with him cuz im "scared"' dont worry Bella i would have pulled that card too jst for Edward hahaha

Okay im done! UPDATE SOON! (:

**BPOV**

Monday came too soon for me. Edward and I spent most of the weekend together, except for the times that Rosalie demanded I came back home to explain everything that had happened.

I wasn't sure how to act or what I was supposed to do. Edward and I hadn't exactly thought about what was going to happen on Monday.

Though, I was pretty sure that he wouldn't care if the whole team knew about us, I wasn't sure that I wanted them to know, both for my benefit as well as Edward's. If the team knew, it wouldn't be long until it leaked out to the press, and lately the team had been in the tabloids more often than not, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. Currently, people cared as much about the team owner as much as they cared about the baseball team itself. Also, I knew the team didn't like me very much, and that Edward wasn't in the best position with some of the teammates. I was sure this was only going to make it worse.

I left early that morning, wanting to come in before the rest of the team.

I sat at my desk, trying to think of something to do, but realized that I was pretty much workless today. That meant I would probably spent most of the day watching the team once all the drug tests were done.

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. I had totally forgotten about Jasper and his maybe druggie status. Stupid Edward and his distracting lips… and hands.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

_Perfect. More for me to be annoyed about. _"Are you ready to do the next round of drug tests?" Mike asked.

"Why are you asking me? It's not like I'm going to be in there," I growled.

"You did tell me to make sure everything ran by you, didn't you?" He smirked, and I could see his gaze drop down to where I had left a few of the buttons on my shirt unbuttoned.

"Leave!" I snapped.

He bounced out, and I heard a smack.

"Sorry," I heard my favorite voice say.

"Suck it, Cullen."

I bit my lip in anticipation of him. He swung into the room and then closed the door, locking it. He stood in front of the door and stuck his hands inside his pockets, swaying shyly. "I missed you."

I laughed and stood up to walk over to him. "I missed you, too."

He smiled. "Good; I wouldn't want to think that you had already moved on."

"Never," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pecked me quickly on the lips, sweetly but shortly. I made a small whining sound.

He laughed at my pout. "I'm sorry, baby."

He placed his arms around my waist and gave me a slow, tender kiss.

"Much better," I said.

He laughed. "I agree."

"Isabella!" Mike was knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" I asked, aggravated.

He tried to open the door from the other side. "The doors locked."

"I know; I did that so you couldn't come in!" I said angrily.

Edward laughed, and I covered his mouth with my hand.

"But I need to tell you about the tests results," he whined.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"Well… no."

"Then go; I'm very busy," I said.

Edward nodded and then slipped my index finger into his mouth, sucking it. I moaned as my finger scraped against his teeth. Edward pushed us back against the desk and practically knocked the stuff over. His mouth released my finger with a pop and instead started to kiss his way up my arm… _very_ slowly. I gulped as he made it to my elbow and back to my neck.

He growled lowly and looked up at me. "Where's the mark?"

"Concealer," I whispered, practically dying from want.

He huffed out a puff of air from his nose, reminding me slightly of a dragon but also severely turning me on.

I grabbed the back of his head and pushed his lips onto mine, and he eagerly pushed his tongue into my mouth. His hands skimmed down to my ass and picked me up to place me on the desk, making practically everything on my desk spill over.

I ground my hips into his. "Fuck," he moaned.

I reached down and began to unbutton his shirt, but soon got impatient and just ripped the shirt open on the last few buttons. I ran my hand along his chest, and he lifted my leg from under my knee and hitched it up against his hip.

His face lowered onto my chest as he began peppering kisses along the swell of my breast. My head fell back, and I arched myself into him.

"I want you so much," he mumbled against my ear.

I grabbed his hair and pulled it lightly. "Take me." I began to suck on his ear.

He moaned, and his hips rocked into mine. "Not here, baby; later."

I let go of his ear, and he leaned up to kiss my forehead. "I have to go to practice," he said roughly.

I bit my bottom lip, and he unlocked the door and left. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes at his rejection.

I went over and picked up all the things that had fallen over. If only I could've picked up the pieces of my heart.

**EPOV**

I left Bella's office with a serious hard on. I looked at my watch, and noticed I had ten minutes left before practice officially started.

It was time for a cold shower.

After a two minute shower, since I had actually taken one this morning, I quickly dried off and got dressed again.

"So what did or who did you do this weekend?" I heard Jacob ask as I walked into the locker room.

"I didn't do anyone." It was Emmett.

"What about that sweet chick I saw you take home?" I walked over to my locker to see Emmett looking aggravated towards Jacob. "You don't run all the bases with her," he laughed. "She looked the type."

The next second, Emmett had Jacob pinned against a locker. "Take it back," he growled.

Jacob eyes widened, but he didn't seem to want to back down. What was he? An idiot?

"No. In fact, I'm pretty sure I banged her last week; she did look familiar," Jacob taunted.

Emmett yelled in rage, and everyone else in the locker room, including myself, was too scared to move. "Last chance; take it back before I beat you so hard you will be a permanent part of this floor."

Jacob scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

Emmett pulled Jacob off of the locker before slamming him back in with a yell of rage.

"Emmett!" I cried, and Jasper and I took off trying to pull him off. This could get him automatically expelled from the team.

"What's going on?" Mike shouted and came in to get Emmett off Jacob.

"Say it again!" Emmett dared him. "I'll kill you!" He was panting angrily, and Jasper was holding him back and attempting to calm him down.

"You five, in Ms. Swan's office! _NOW_!" Mike shouted and pushed us all in there.

I sighed. Was it only about ten minutes ago that Bella and I were molesting each other on her desk?

After quickly explaining what had happened and having calmed Emmett down, she decided on what to do.

"Alright, Jacob, you're being suspended for two weeks, and you're on probation for the rest of the season. Emmett, you're suspended for the rest of the week, and can come back on Monday." Emmett nodded. "Everyone else can get back to practice." Everyone but Jacob and I left.

"That's not fair!" he cried. "He started the fight!"

"Well, you should think about that next time you decide to degrade my sister," she growled and slammed her hands into the desk.

He huffed angrily and mumbled something under his breath before leaving. He was lucky that I didn't slam him into the wall and repeat what Emmett had done to him.

"Go get checked out by the doctor!" she called.

I closed the door after him, but she didn't look up from her desk. "So, you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

She let out a sigh. "I have to work late."

"Oh," I said, shocked. "What about tomorrow?"

"I'll probably be busy then, too; I have to draw up the paper work for Emmett and Jacob's little romp around the locker room," she said.

"Then, I guess I'll pick you up around five on Wednesday, unless you want to just leave from here?" I asked, slightly glum. Was she trying to avoid me?

"Mhm."

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled and got up to file something in the cabinet. "You can just pick me up on Wednesday."

I scoffed. "Well, if this is how you're going to behave, then I'm not so sure that I should." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Fine," she snapped. "Then don't take me." She slammed the cabinet door shut.

I growled. Didn't she understand? I wanted to take her to meet my parents! "Bella, why are you being like this?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. Just leave. I don't want to talk anymore. This was obviously a mistake."

"What? No!" I said and walked over to her and pressed her against the filing cabinet. I loved having her every curve pressed against me, making it feel like she fit perfectly with me. "Why are you acting like this?"

She rubbed her nose. "It's okay. I'm giving you an out; just take it."

"I don't want an out," I growled angrily. I hated that she wouldn't just tell me what was wrong. "I want _you._"

"No, you don't," she said, and I could see her eyes watering. "If you did, you wouldn't have left this morning."

I laughed. That was what this was about. "Baby," I said, lifting her chin with my finger to get her to look at me. "I left this morning because I didn't want our first time to be on your office desk."

She rolled her eyes.

"First of all, anyone could've walked in. Second, it would've been uncomfortable. Third, I didn't want you to think I was only in this for sex. And fourth, I didn't just want it to be a random fuck. Trust me"—I smirked—"we will have those"—I kissed her check—"but I didn't want that for our first time." I kissed her other cheek. "I wanted our first time to be slow"—I kissed her nose—"tender"—I kissed her forehead—"tempting"—I kissed her eyelid—"and scream-filled." I kissed the other eyelid. I moved to her ear. "If we did it here, it couldn't have been any of those things, and when we do make love for the first time, I want to be able to hear you scream those beautiful lungs out."

She moaned and pressed her forehead into my shoulder.

I could feel myself harden all through my speech at the thought of being with her. "Don't ever doubt that I find you sexy, tempting, and striking." I reached down and gripped her ass tightly and pushed her core into my erection. I moaned as I felt her soaking through her pants. "Damn, baby."

"You're the only one who makes me that wet," she whispered huskily into my ear. She ran her nail along the rim of my zipper. I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"Not here. _Later_," I mumbled and kissed her ear. "My house?"

She shook her head. "No. Mine."

I growled at the thought of being with her on her bed. I had yet to see it, but I could only imagine, and I had been imagining, imagining that it was seductive and sophisticated like her.

I regretfully pushed away from her. I turned around to go to practice, only to have her slap my ass. "Get to practice," she said. She held her nail seductively in between her teeth.

"Yes, ma'am," I growled.

--

"Edward," Jasper said as we waited in line to go take our drug tests.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I need you to do me a really big favor." He whispered with wide eyes.

"Anything." I said. "You're one of my best friends."

**BPOV**

I walked out onto the field later that day to watch the team practice after I had… _dried off_ a little bit.

I snorted. _More like to see Edward practice…_

I was still unaware of how he wanted us to work, but for now, I decided not to say anything and wait until _later_ to talk about it, amongst do other things.

As I rounded up to the water cooler, I saw James and Laurent talking to each other.

"You do know who it was that Emmett got so pissed about, right?" James asked.

They had yet to notice me.

"No, who?" Laurent asked with his accent that always made me think that he should be in Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Swan's sister."

"No," he scoffed.

"Yep." James nodded.

"Didn't we discuss this already? I thought none of us were supposed to date the girls. Wasn't it like basically going against the team or something?"

"Yeah, but apparently Emmett doesn't care. Jacob didn't know who it was, though. He was just being a dick, but he knows that we don't like those girls; they're frigid bitches who think that because their daddy owned the team and left it to them, they can take control and make us spoke models or something. Well, they got something else coming," James said.

For the second time that day, I felt like crying. Why the hell was I doing this again? Oh, right, because my dad wanted it.

"I heard that the girls weren't even supposed to get the team," Laurent said. "No one knows who else was, but it definitely wasn't them."

I shook my head and started walking back. Then, I got an idea. I walked into the middle of the field and asked the coach, Aro, to give us all a minute. He agreed and left the field, but not before calling everyone over to me.

"Alright, listen," I said, placing my hands on my waist. "I know you all don't like me, and I'm sorry that you don't." Edward looked at me with a worried expression. "But you all need to learn that I"—I pointed towards myself—"am your boss. What I say goes, and if I keep hearing about you all disrespecting me, then I won't hesitate to get rid of you."

They all rolled their eyes.

"Alright, I'll tell you what," I said and looked around. "If I can hit three balls out of the park"—I saw Edward smirk as he remembered what I had told him the other night—"you have to follow my rules. If not, then I'll loosen up on them," I said.

The boys, all but Edward, smirked. They assumed I couldn't do it. "Deal," James said. "I pitch, sweet thing."

I saw Edward freeze. I knew he didn't like how other men acted around me. I didn't mind, though; I found his behavior… arousing.

He walked up to me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "Are you aware that if James makes one vulgar move, I'll have to make him a part of the core of the Earth?"

I nodded again. "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

I walked over to first base as James walked to the pitcher's mound. "You ready, baby?" he asked.

I nodded.

He threw the first pitch effortlessly, and I hit it without even trying. Jasper whispered as it went over the gate and into the parking lot.

"Beginner's luck!" James yelled. "I'm not giving you an easy throw this time."

I yawned. "Go ahead."

I saw the muscles flex as he tried to throw it as hard as he could, not making it look effortless this time. I hit it and knocked it into the parking lot.

James grinded his teeth. "Don't worry, baby, once you _don't _make this, I'll buy you dinner."

I growled angrily. He was really pissing me off. He threw the last ball and made it almost easy to throw it out into the parking lot. I heard a car alarm ring.

"Twenty bucks; that's James's car!" Jasper called.

I laughed as all the other guys handed him money.

I leaned on the bat. "Tell you what, _baby_"—I smirked—"if I hit this one, I'll take _you_ out to dinner."

He smiled at this revelation. He threw another pitch at me, and I hit the ball, aiming it perfectly… but not towards the parking lot.

The ball hit his groin, and he doubled over in pain. He screamed, "Ah, you bitch!"

I shrugged. "Whoops, no dinner, I guess."

I threw the bat over my shoulder and walked away.

Edward stopped me in the hallway by gripping my hips. "Now, that was extremely sexy."

"Later," I giggled.

--

Later, I changed quickly into a dark blue strapless dress, knowing that Edward loved that color on me. I had decided on ordering in some Chinese, not really interested in cooking tonight. Edward had gone home earlier to change his clothes, and to, hopefully, bring some more of his own.

Rosalie, angry with me for suspending Emmett, had gone to his to comfort him.

The door bell rang, and I slipped on my flip flops and ran to the door.

"Hi," I said, completely out of breath, when I opened the door.

"Hey," he replied, looked down at me, and I could see him gape at me.

I laughed.

"Wow," he said. He gulped. He was wearing a white button down shirt—he had apparently noticed my likeness for them—and a pair of jeans. I also noticed his light stubble; he hadn't shaved. That was hot. I purred involuntarily and pulled him to me by his collar.

"You are so sexy when you do that," he growled, and kissed me. "What you did today was so hot," he mumbled and reached behind me for my zipper.

"Can't you at least wait until we get upstairs?" I laughed.

He shook his head.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not for food," he said, looking up at me with lust in his eyes.

I giggled. "Me neither."

**Ok, so around there it was kind of lagging, and if you want the rest of that night let me know, if not I'll just go straight to the next day. And if the dinnner with the parents isn't in the next chapter it'll be in the one after. **

**Other than that, I think we're good, so REVIEW!**

**Do it for Edward :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so some new updates, so since school is starting soon, I iwill only be updating on Saturdays. I also know that this chapter is short but it's pretty packed and I thought it was the perfect place to end it. **

**Favorite Review: MiaCullen16**

i just finished reading milestone today morning and then i started reading this not in the least expecting this kind of story and now i am so addicted to your story that i wondered why you had to stop right here  
i got so frustrated that i couldn't read further only to realize that you still have to post the next part  
i so wanna read what happened in the night!  
i just loved it when bella hit james right in his groin hehe it was so damn funny

P.S. when r you going to reveal jasper n edward's talk?

P.P.S. n who was jacob talking to the other day in the locker room?

P.P.P.S. I CAN'T WAIT TO READ FURTHER AND I'M GETTING ON MY NERVES SO YOU BETTER POST THE NEXT PART SOON!

**BPOV**

I bit my lip as I dragged Edward upstairs to my room. I couldn't wait to finally be with him. We had only been together for a few days, but I needed him so badly.

He closed the door, and our lips attacked each other quickly. We walked backwards until my knees hit the bed, and we fell onto it.

"I love to feel you against me," he groaned.

I kicked off my flip-flops and ran the bottom of my foot across his leg. I pushed myself up on the bed, and Edward followed me. He reached once again for the zipper on the back of my dress and pulled it down.

He moaned happily as he noticed that I wasn't wearing a bra. "You're so perfect, baby."

I giggled before pulling his shirt up over his head. I ran my nails down his chest and against his nipple, and he arched his back in pleasure. I sucked on his chest and started leaving random marks along his torso.

"Do you see what you do to me, baby?" he asked, thrusting his tent into me. I nodded and pulled his pants down along with his boxers, and threw them to the floor. I ran a nail along his length—his _big_ length—and he stiffened. "Baby, please."

I giggled and licked him up and down before finally taking him in my mouth. I felt him pulse against me, and he gripped the bed sheets in anticipation. He let out a deep groan, and I lightly scraped my teeth against him, causing him to cum in my mouth.

He was panting with his eyes closed when I came back up to him. "Fuck, baby."

Before I knew what was happening, he flipped us over so that he was hovering over me. He pulled down my panties and threw them to the ground. Then, he took a second to appreciate me being completely naked.

He slowly kissed each of my thighs and had me rubbing them together to get friction. "Let me help you with that."

Then his head was buried in my curls, and his tongue was sucking forcefully on my clit. His fingers made his way into my wet lips and he started pumping in and out. I gripped his hair, and he began to pump and suck me faster until I was convulsing from my orgasm.

I panted as he came up to me, with his chin covered in my juices, and kissed me as we mixed our fluids.

"I need you in me," I whimpered against his chest.

He nodded. "I know, baby." He gripped my ass and ran my slit up against his hard cock. He positioned himself above me, and then the doorbell rang.

"FUCK!" we both called, and I rubbed my head.

"It's the food," I mumbled.

He nodded his head and put on his clothes. I reached over for my wallet, and he shook his head. "I got it." He kissed the top of my head as the doorbell rang repeatedly.

He walked out of the room, and I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. _This _really sucked.

--

Edward and I stayed quiet throughout most of dinner. It wasn't a comfortable silence of the past; I was pretty sure that it was the silence of destroyed expectations. And no matter how much we both wanted it, I was pretty sure that it wasn't going to happen tonight.

And the rest of the week was pretty much booked solid for us, having publicity things for the team into the late night. I didn't want it enough to be mean to him.

I was so depressed; I was starting to believe that it was never going to happen.

"Bella," Edward said in the middle of the silence.

I looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Sorry about tonight," he said with a disappointed look.

"It wasn't your fault," I said. "If anything it was mine for deciding to order instead of cooking like I should've."

"No, it wasn't. Maybe it was a sign," he said.

"That we shouldn't have sex," I said and dropped my fork to the plate with a clang.

"No, baby," he laughed. "That we're rushing this." He placed his hand on mine. "We've only been together for a week, Bella. We don't have to have sex right away."

I pouted. "We don't have to, but it'd be nice."

He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap. "Just imagine how much more special it'll be if we wait a while, and just because we're going not going to have sex so soon, doesn't mean that it we can't… do other things."

I smiled. "I like other things."

He exaggeratedly dropped his jaw. "Really? Me too. In fact, I think that we should do it now."

--

Thanks to Edward, I was tired as hell the next morning. He hadn't left all night, and we'd ended up falling asleep in my bedroom.

"Bella, I have the test results," Mike said, walking into my office.

"And?" I asked.

"They're all normal," Mike said, slapping the papers on the table.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a sigh.

He nodded.

"Dammit," I mumbled, putting my hand on my forehead. "They're getting smarter."

"Hard to believe," Mike muttered.

"Get out, Mike. I need to think," I said.

He walked out of the office, and Jasper came in. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. The last time that he had been here was because of a fight.

"I need your help with something."

**EPOV**

"Hey, Edward."

"Alice!" I jumped, swiveling around to see her. "What are you doing here… in the locker room… again?"

"Oh, please, there's no one in here," Alice said with a smile. "And Jasper and I are going out to lunch." She placed her bag on the bench next to my locker.

"So…" She smiled. "How are things going with… you know who?"

I looked around to see the empty locker room. "Not bad. Actually pretty great."

"Now, tell your sister what's really going on," she said, patting the seat in front of her.

I sat down and straddled the bench. "I like Bella a _lot, _but she's pretty insecure, and not that I don't like it, but she's almost jumping me all the time—"

"You have a problem with her jumping you?" She laughed.

"No but it's just I don't want her to be a random fuck, or make her think that she is." I looked down and started picking at the bench. "I want her to be more than that."

Alice squealed. "That's so sweet!" She scooted over and hugged me.

"Thanks Alice," I said.

"Just talk to her and make sure she understands all these things," Alice said. "And we'll see you both tonight." She slapped my shoulder. "Now, I need to go find my man." She stood up.

"Wait, Alice. No!" I said suddenly.

She turned around to look at me with a confused expression. "Yes?"

"I, uh, miss you…" I said, and even I didn't believe myself. "Let's talk about you," I said, pulling her down to the bench.

"Uh… normally, I would, but we have reservations, and we're going to be late if _Jasper _doesn't show his butt around here somewhere," she said, reaching out of my grip and walking away from me.

She knocked on Bella's door. "Hi!" she squeaked, and I walked behind her. "Have you seen Jasper?"

Bella didn't look up from her desk. She looked frazzled as she looked through all the papers on her desk. "Outside," she mumbled.

"Thanks." Alice said.

"Bella!" I cried.

She looked up, and her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. "Oh! Sorry! Alice, come back!" She gnawed her teeth guiltily.

I wanted to be mad at her, but she just looked so adorable. "It's okay." I smiled.

She came over, and I pressed my lips to hers happily. She pushed me away and pointed towards the field. "Alice!"

"Oh, right!" I said and started running to intercept Alice. I could hear Bella's shoes clacking behind me.

I was the fastest runner on the team, and I still wasn't able to catch up with her on time.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Around the field were hundreds of pink roses, making the green grass disappear underneath the pink.

"Uh…" I stuttered. We were early. What were we supposed to say?

Jasper walked out from the dugout, and he looked shocked for a second when he saw her.

"Jasper, what's going on?" she asked.

He swallowed. "Uh… well…" He reached behind him and pulled a microphone out. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Alice," he spoke into the microphone in a quivering voice. "We've been together for a few years, and I love you _so_ much—more than you could possibly imagine—and I was hoping, if you weren't too sick of me, that maybe you'd want to spend forever with me." He bent down on one knee, took the ring box out of his pocket, and opened it up for her to see.

I turned to see her tears and she sobbed lightly.

"Mary Alice Cullen, will you marry me?" he asked.

She laughed through her tears, and nodded. "I will."

He smiled and stood up to take her in his arms. "Ow, Jazz, why are you holding a microphone?" She laughed.

He pointed behind us, and I could see a camera crew that had been recording the whole thing. "I figured you would like a video."

She squealed and kissed him. "You are the perfect man. Now, are you going to put that ring on me or what?"

**I don't know if I'll update again this week before Saturday but I guess that depends on the amount of reviews that I get... :)**

**Alright so do I have most of you fooled about Jasper? Even some of you who knew what was happening in the beginning changed their minds! Ha! lol**

**I'm sure some of you are a little upset that Bella and Edward didn't go all the way yet, well too bad! :P **

**The dinner is going to be the next chapter, I thought it deserved a chapter of it's own. **

**So what do you guys think is going to happen at the dinner?**

**Also, since I haven't written the chapter yet, how would you want Esme and Carlisle to act towards Bella? The normal nice? Or mean and rude at first, that's always fun :) **

**So whaddya think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took so long but I got really stuck on the family dinner and as it is I really don't like it. The rest of it is better in my opinion. I'm also going to skip my favorite review from last chapter because I'm sure you really all just want to read the chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: No**

**BPOV**

I was so nervous. I could feel my heart beating loudly in my chest. I wasn't sure what to do; I had never met a boy's parents before. Even though Edward was hardly a boy…

I giggled to myself.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, coming up behind me.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He moved the hair from my shoulder and kissed my neck. "You nervous?"

"A little," I said, wringing my hands.

"Baby, they're going to love you, I promise," he said, and I turned to look at his head while it was placed on my shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, turning to look down at my hands.

"Because you're perfect. There's no way that they couldn't."

I smiled and kissed him lightly. "Let's get going before I change my mind."

--

Turns out that I did change my mind, but it wasn't until we were driving up in front of their house.

"You used to live here!" I cried and pointed to the four-story mansion that stood in front of us.

"Bella, don't act so modest. I've seen where Charlie lived, and I've seen where you live," Edward said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you add those two together, plus your apartment, and then double it, and you get this house," I yelled.

"Bella," he said with a pleading look. "Let's just go. We're supposed to get there before Alice and Jasper. She wants us all to be there when she 'officially' makes the announcement."

"Okay," I said, my voice shaking a little.

"Come on, baby," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder when I climbed out of the car.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked as we walked to the front door.

"I've told you before," he said as he reached inside his pocket to grab his keys. "They're going to love you, and from what I've told them about you, they already do."

"Oh, please," I snapped as we stopped in front of the door. "Your mother was probably lying about liking me and then is going to torture me in secret for the rest of our lives."

He stopped as he was turning the key. "The rest of our lives?"

I froze and snapped my mouth shut. I didn't really say that, did I?_ Crap._ "I—uh—what I meant was…"

I had no idea what I had meant.

He smiled at me, with a secret smile, and then held open the door for me.

"Mom! We're here!" he called.

I heard a happy call, and then she ran downstairs to meet us at the door. "Hey, kids!" She came over and kissed him on the cheek, and before I could stop her, she came and hugged me, to my utter and complete surprise. My father wasn't much of a hugging person, and while Rosalie had her moments, she was pretty much not a touching person, unless it was with a guy.

After a second, I relaxed a little into her arms. Her smell reminded me of a bakery; she smelled like homemade cookies and food. It made me starving!

"It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Oh, please call me Esme; Mrs. Cullen makes me sound like an old school teacher." She laughed musically.

Her laugh reminded me of Edward's.

"Your father and sister aren't here yet, so why don't you go show Bella around the house while I finish getting dinner ready."

Edward pulled me into the hallway and dragged me along.

There were hundreds of photos of Edward, Alice, and their parents throughout the years.

"Wow, you and Alice really look nothing alike," I said, looking closer at a photo of Alice and Edward when they were still in elementary school.

"I know. My parents say she got her looks from my grandparents but they died before we ever met them, and they were the kind of people who believed that photographs stole your soul…"

I giggled, guilty as I was unable to stop myself. "Sorry," I apologized.

He nodded. "You wanna know something?"

I smiled with a tiny nod.

"My parents say that I was so jealous of Alice when we were babies that I literally would not even be in the same room as her."

"You're joking!" I said.

He shook his head. "Nope. I wish I was, but there aren't even any photos of us together, and I have no memories from before I turned, like, six."

"That's so mean to Alice!" I cried.

He shrugged. "I didn't like to share attention."

I smacked him lightly, and we continued until we reached his bedroom.

"I'm here!" It was Alice.

And we were just about to get to the good part of the tour.

"Come on." Edward rolled his eyes and seemed a little angry. "Let's go downstairs."

Alice was talking animatedly to her mother when we came downstairs and showing off her ring.

"Hi!" she squealed.

"I'm home!"

I assumed it was Edward's father. As soon as he came in, it was impossible for it not to be him. Edward and he had the same pale complexion and beautiful structure.

He embraced Alice and Jasper and smiled when she showed him her ring, as well as giving Jasper a clap on the back.

He walked over to us and gave Edward a hug, all the while looking at me. "You must be Bella. I'm Edward's father, Carlisle."

I nodded shyly. He held out his hand, and I nervously shook it.

"Edward didn't do you justice," he said with a smile.

I laughed and scratched the back of my head nervously.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and rubbed it lightly. "No words could do her justice."

I blushed furiously, and Edward led me to a chair in the next room.

The others trailed behind and Edward kissed the top of my head. "See, I told you that they'd love you."

I laughed nervously. "The night's not over yet."

He smirked. "They won't bite you. I promise."

The majority of the night was spent with talk of Alice's plans for the wedding, and she occupied the conversation so animatedly that there was no cause for me to speak at all.

We had already finished our dessert and were already in front of the door to leave. I was actually very interested in leaving and not feeling the welling pit in the bottom of my stomach. It seemed as if we were about to leave, but then Alice began to talk again.

"Oh, before we go, we went to go see someone about our wedding license, and we need my birth certificate," Alice said nonchalantly.

"Birth certificate?" Carlisle asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

She nodded. "They asked for Jasper's, too."

"Oh," Esme said simply. "Well, we'll have to look for it. I'll let you know when I find it."

"Great," Alice said, and then she reached out for her coat. "I'll see you all later." She hugged and kissed us all before skipping away to her car.

"It was nice meeting you," I said to Carlisle and Esme.

They nodded.

"Please come feel free to come again next week, Bella," Esme assured me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Edward placed his coat on himself and mine over my arms before we slipped out quietly.

"That was unnerving," I told him when we were almost back to the car.

"You lie. They adored you," Edward said and opened the car door for me.

"Maybe so, but that didn't make it any less fearful," I said.

He laughed and then started the car. "Where to?"

"Let's go back to the apartment," I said.

We had come to terms to realize whose place was what. Mine was the house and Edward's was the apartment. We never spoke as if we lived separately but as if we both owned each together.

"Perfect."

**EPOV**

Monday came around faster than I had anticipated, and without one night with Bella since my parent's dinner.

I didn't like that.

Not at all.

As I pulled my car into the parking lot, I remembered that Emmett and, unfortunately, Jacob were coming back today. I had so enjoyed it without him. Oh well.

I was ecstatic to notice Bella's car in the parking lot and not a lot of others. I smirked. We would so be getting it on before practice.

I ran into her office, not being able to resist another minute without her. I froze in the doorway as I noticed what she was wearing.

My jaw went slack and all the blood rushed to my lower half.

She was wearing a short black skirt, showing off her wonderful and beautiful long legs and tight ass, and she was wearing one of our baseball jerseys. Sadly not mine, but still hot. The first few buttons were popped open, reminding me of when she wore my jersey.

"You like?" She smirked and sauntered over to me. I was still frozen and was conflicted as to what I should stare at as she walked: her long, shapely legs, my favorite part of her body that seemed to be practically naked, or her beautiful, perky, fully rounded breasts?

And I forgot about her face!

It seemed as she had no makeup on, but I could see a little eyeliner that made her gorgeous brown eyes pop even more.

She giggled sexily as she noticed how she affected me. She leaned across me and shut the door.

Her hands reached for my shirt and pulled me back. That was when I unfroze.

I pushed her to her desk like an animal in heat and crushed my lips to hers. She swallowed roughly, which caused a wonderful sensation in my mouth.

I thrust my hips in her direction and her hands fumbled with my shirt to remove it.

"Did you lock the door?" I asked breathlessly when she lowered her lips to my neck. She nodded against my neck, and I felt her scratch her nails down the front of my chest, making me growl hungrily. I ran my hands against her almost bare ass; she was wearing a tiny piece of string against her.

That only made me want her more.

I lifted her up against me, and her legs wrapped around my waist. I didn't want to mess up her desk again, so I placed her gently against the floor.

I licked my lips as I saw her laying out there, her hair flowing around her and her shirt in such disarray that she had one perky breast poking out slightly.

I ripped open a few of the buttons on her shirt and sucked her chest, but effectively avoided her nipples.

"Edward," she moaned.

I chuckled silently and continued to tease her by running my tongue down her chest and to her belly button. She shuddered from my touch, and I heard her whimper quietly.

That was my girl.

I gripped her thighs and pulled her roughly back down to me, leveling her breasts to my mouth and latching on threw her sexy little bra.

I tugged and nipped at her nipples and rubbed her thighs lightly with my fingers.  
"Edward, please," she whimpered. I looked up to see her pleading eyes.

I ground my teeth and ripped her bra off, sucking onto her skin. It always amazed me how wonderful her skin tasted to me, no matter how recently I had tasted it.

My hands reached around and under her thin panties. I hummed as I felt her soaking my fingers, while I had yet to touch her. I began to thrust my fingers inside her, and used my waist to add more force. She almost looked in pain as she came closer to the edge faster than I had ever brought her.

I pulled her over and let her straddle my waist, my fingers still thrusting into her. She moaned as I hit a new angle, and she arched forward toward me. I reached my other hand to rub her ass, until I got a wicked idea.

I let my hand spank her lightly just to see how she would react. Her legs tightened around my waist, and she whimpered.

I slapped her harder, creating a sound, and she began to tighten around my fingers. I smirked and brought my other hand back to reach for her clit.

I had hardly rubbed it when she came all over me.

She fell down on my chest with her eyes closed, and I stroked her hair.

Her breathing evened out, and I was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep, until she moved her head to look at me.

"That was amazing." She giggled.

"That was kind of the point," I said.

She licked her lips seductively. "Well, you expressed your point extremely well."

I smirked.

"And I plan to reciprocate tonight, so don't be too extraneous during practice."

"Yes, ma'am!" I assured her.

She scooted off, pulled her shirt on properly, and buttoned it up without the bra. That would be killing me all day.

I threw on my shirt and reached the door. The door was unlocked. I'd make sure to check next time that could've been disastrous.

I ran into the locker, happy cause I had made my girl cum, and because my best friend was back today. My parents loved my girlfriend, my girlfriend had practically moved into my apartment, and everything was perfect. Until I made it into the lockers to see Emmett standing angrily over his.

"Hey, dude, be happy. You're back!"

"Be happy? That douche bag Jacob comes back in two days, and the whole time is saying that because I'm going out with Rosalie, I'm a traitor who should be voted off the team!" Emmett growled. "They think I'm a traitor!"

"I'm sure that's not true," I assured him.

He slammed his locker door closed and pointed to it. "Really?"

The word 'traitor' was spray painted onto his locker in sloppy handwriting.

"Oh," I said. "Well, is it going to make much of a difference? I mean, you're not going to break up with her 'cause of it, right?"

"Over my dead body," he growled. "Never."

"Then suck it up. It'll die down soon enough," I reassured him, and we made our way to the field, where the rest of the team was already practicing.

They saw us and spilt away from us. "You're lucky, Edward," Emmett mumbled. "I like Rosalie, but I can't enjoy it cause of this. You still can. Savor it."

I looked up at him and saw the pain, sadness, and confliction in his eyes. He did like Rosalie, but in the process, it had cost him the closet thing he had to a family.

He might never come to regret being with Rosalie, but he would regret losing his family. I had to find a way to fix it.

"Fly ball!" I turned just in time to see the ball flying toward me and then a terrible pain appeared in my stomach making me fall over to the ground.

I clutched the side of my stomach and could see blood beginning to come out.

Then, I fainted.

**Ok well there it is... I'm just going to leave it like that sorry for the cliffie :(**

**Also tonight is the last night to vote in the Once Upon A Twilight contest, if you haven't already please go and vote for my story. Here's the link: http://www. fanfiction. net/u/2009160/ I'm not sure what number it is cause it was 12 once and then 18 the other time but it's Bella and the Frog by Bks-R-My-Crck.**

**Also please go to my profile and click on my blog or my homepage and then go read it and comment and click on some of the ads :) I'll love you all forever! **


End file.
